The Summer We Met
by Moment For Life
Summary: In the summer of 1936, Jack and Rose meet and fall in love, they think its forever until Ruth announces they are to leave Santa Monica. What will become of the couple?
1. One - A Summer to come

**Edit: 11/5/14**

**Spellings and grammar. Also changed title from Summer in Santa Monica to **The Summer We Met**. Added in some lines and removed some to make more sense of the story.**

**The Summer We Met**

**April 1936**

Upon reaching the large estate in Santa Monica which her father owned. Sixteen year old Rose Dewitt Bukater felt her stomach twist with excitement. Here they were again. Of course, she refused to show her excitement to her mother, who sat beside Rose in the family car, her face expressionless, her thin lips pressed together. The Dewitt Bukater's came to Santa Monica every summer for at least three months. Don Bukater owned a large real estate company and each April they would come here. The annual trip was something Rose looked forward to. Her mother Ruth would attend the social parties and polo matches while Rose spent quality time with her father. Don opened the door of his 1934 Crossley Silver and held his hand out to his young daughter. Rose climbed out of the vehicle, feeling the warm sun hit her face she placed her hand over her eyes shielding her face.

''Rose dear, do hurry inside. You know you burn terribly.'' Her mother came beside Rose as her father opened the boot. She sighed heavily and turned to walk through the large gates. The house which they owned was surrounded by palm trees and had a view of the blue ocean to the left. It was white in colour with a grey roof and a balcony which wrapped around the upstairs. Don struggled with their four suitcases as he climbed up the four porch steps. Ruth shook her head at her husband's idiocy and Rose wondered if her mother was embarrassed by him. She took in everything around her and the soft scent of flowers filled her nostrils. When her father had finally opened the door, she stepped inside the house before closing the door.

The downstairs had a kitchen, parlour, dining room, and study; the stairs were located straight in front of the door and the second floor had three bedrooms and two bathrooms. Taking in everything around her, Rose wandered into the parlour. It was very spacious. Almost everything was made of wood. She heard her father's shoes on the wooden floor and turned to see him smiling. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

''You glad to be back Rosie?'' He asked, his moustache tickling her cheek as he kissed her. She felt a sense of happiness fill her.

''Always daddy.'' Don smiled at his young daughter, knowing how happy been here made her. She took in the surroundings of the parlour, the high ceilings and dark oak wood. A large dining table sat to the right of the room, while a cream divan couch sat to the left in front of a large fireplace. ''I'm going to have a look in the cellar, see if I can find any wine.''

Rose's heels clacked on the wooden floor as she placed her purse on the large dining table and walked to the side doors which led out onto a small balcony overlooking the sea. The soft summer breeze blew her tendrils gently. The waft of sort summer flowers filled the air. The waves gently lapped onto the short of the pure white beach.

''I found some red.'' Her fathers voice came. Seconds later, he stood beside her on the balcony overlooking the sea with a glass of wine in his hand. The pier could be seen faintly and the screeching of the rollercoaster coming to a halt. Don draped his arm around Rose's shoulder and she leant against him feeling safe and content. She sighed a little and Don squeezed her.

''We'll go there tomorrow Rosie.'' He said in a low voice. Rose lifted her head from her fathers shoulder and their matching eyes met. She smiled a small smile.

''Really daddy?'' She beamed. ''What about mother?''

''Oh you know your mother, she'll be meeting the ladies for tea.'' He spoke in a mocking voice of his wife. ''She doesn't have to know.''

Rose leant back against her father and gazed out at the sea feeling her stomach turn with excitement. She loved it here, she felt so free and at ease. It was the one time she could defy her mother and Ruth wouldn't know about it.

''I want to see the rollercoaster again.''

''Oh don't worry you will.'' Don took a sip from his glass. ''But lets get inside for now, your mother doesn't like you in the sun for too long.''

Jack Dawson took another swag of his beer before passing it to Tommy Ryan, his best friend. Together, they watched as the sun set over the ocean. The pier was packed mostly with onlookers of roller coaster. A band played Irish music and many people danced, people of all classes. Jack tapped his feet to the beat whereas Tommy had danced with the odd girl he had deemed pretty. The music bringing back memories of his Irish roots. The Carousel was built in 1922 on the Pleasure Pier and featured 44 hand-carved horses. The La Monica Ballroom stood tall and could be seen from the sea.

Jack handed him a beer before leaning on the edge of the pier. Jack laughed throwing his head back feeling the soft breeze trail through his overly long hair.

''Its beautiful here.'' Jack glanced around. He felt really at home here. As an only child, he began life on his own after his parents died in a fire when he was merely fifteen. During the next five years, Jack had made a meagre living by using his artistic talents, to draw portraits. After travelling often he had seen anywhere quite like this place. Jack loved to go to the end of the pier at night just to hear the waves and lay down on the bench to gaze at the stars. For many months Jack had been on the brunt end of Tommy's foul mouth and jokes. Tommy thought of him as a typical artist and that he lived in a dream world where love conquers all even though Jack hadn't had a girl since Tommy had known him.

Moments later, a loud whistle came followed by guitar strumming and a harp playing. Turning their heads, they saw the band were playing another song. A large crowd were at the end of the pier, glancing as the rollercoaster made its last ride of the day.

''I think we should ride the rollercoaster drunk one day.'' Tommy slapped Jack's back.

Jack shook his head, laughing. ''We would heave.'' He was used to Tommy's jokes but knew he was deadly serious.

Jack turned his attention back to the crowd. People from all walks of life enjoyed the early evening sunshine. A redhead girl pushed through the large crowd of people and Jack narrowed his eyes to see her better. He had never seen her before, he would have remembered hair like that. Tommy's response to what Jack had said was forgotten as he kept his eyes on the young girl. He watched as she made her way through the crowd in the direction of the Carousel. He wondered if she was here alone, if she was meeting friends. She was dressed what appeared to be a light blue day dress and her red hair cascaded all the way down her back. Jack couldn't take his eyes away from her. His heart pounded for some reason. She was so far away from him, something drew him to her for some reason.

''What the hell are you so interested in?' Tommy laughed, but no response came from Jack. Tommy waved his hand in front of Jacks face but Jack wafted it away. Tommy followed Jack's line of sight. The redhead girl stood at the front of the crowds. Most of the people were there with friends or family but she appeared to be alone.

''Oh forget that boyo.'' Tommy laughed. ''You'd have more chance of angels flying out of your arse then getting next to the likes of her.''

But his words were inaudible to Jack. He felt concerned almost as though he had to speak to her. Tommy continued to waft his hands in front of Jack's face and again he swatted it away, taking his eyes away from the young redhead for a few seconds, sipping on the beer which he took from Tommy's hand absentmindedly. He took his eyes from Tommy and tried to find Rose in the crowds, and frowned as he attempted to spy her red curls. Jack simply walked away from Tommy, shoving the glass of beer into his stomach, his mouth fell open when he saw Jack was heading in the direction of the young girl .

Tommy followed him shaking his head, knowing he would have to back Jack up if any trouble started. ''Jack…what are you doing?'' Tommy called, following Jack. The girl was heading towards the Carousel. Was she here alone?

''I just want to know her name.'' Jack pushed through the crowds best he could. Tommy took a sip of his beer before shoving the glass into the hands of a random man, who simply stared at the glass, shocked.

''Look Jack, I think she's the Dewitt Bukater girl.'' Tommy told him. Jack paused for a moment. He didn't know the name.

''Who?''

''Her family come into town each summer. Her father is in real estate, they got a big fancy house and wads of cash Jack. Don't even think about getting your hands on her, she's trouble.'' Tommy warned.

Jack rolled his eyes, knowing just how carried away Tommy got with his words sometimes. ''I have never heard of her name. I haven't see her in these parts before.''

Music from the band stopped and the screams from the Carousel could be heard. The girl almost looked like something from a dream, her long red hair trailed behind her as the ride thrashed up and down. Suddenly, everything seemed to go into slow motion. Jack leant against the side of the fence which surrounded the ride. Her laugh seemed to light up the whole town. He couldn't seem to take his eyes away from her.

''I think she knows Helga.'' Tommy pointed out to the young Norwegian girl on the horse beside Rose.

''Do you know Helga?'' Jack asked, having never seen the girl before.

''Yeah from school remember. I mentioned her a few times.''

Jack just shrugged and held out his arms. He turned his attention back to the ride which had began to slow down. The young girl glanced between Jack and Tommy, wondering why the had been looking at her during the entire ride. The girl was helped down from the horse by the man who operated the ride, she thanked him before skipping from the ride, Helga not far behind her.

''Hey Tommy.'' Helga nodded.

''Hi, what are you girls doing out so late?'' He raised his eyebrows. ''The place is about to close, aren't you usually in bed.'' He teased.

''Oh shut up. I want one last ride on the Ferris wheel, who's coming?'' Helga skipped off, Tommy followed her. The girl suddenly became aware of the boy stood beside her.

''Are you alright?'' He asked her, his voice sincere. She nodded slightly, wringing her hands. ''Are you here alone?''

''No I'm here with my father and some friends.'' She spoke in a low voice. She craned her neck through the crowds of people. ''He was on the end of the pier when I left him.''

Glancing to the end of the pier they both saw it was empty.

''Are you new here?'' Jack asked, wondering if she knew her way home.

''No, my family and I come here each year around this time on vacation.'' He took a few more steps towards her, His face was clearer now she was closer to him; he looked young, probably around her age if not a little older.

''Where are you staying?''

''At my house just off 3rd Street.'' She told him.

Jack nodded to himself, knowing the area pretty well. ''All right come on I'll walk you home.''

Rose watched this young man who was a stranger to her. But yet when she looked into his eyes she felt as though she could trust him. A beautiful array of colour lit up the sky as they both realised the sun was setting.

''So do you have a name?'' The young boy asked. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out two rolled up cigarettes as they walked towards Rose's house. The crowds lining the streets had thinned and now only the odd couple took a sunset stroll or an older man walked his dog for the evening. He offered a cigarette to Rose but she politely refused. She hated smoking and her mother hated the habit even more. Rose watched as he puffed on the cigarette. She noticed his jeans were frayed at the bottom and he had a hole on the kneecap, but once white shirt was un-tucked and rolled up to the elbows. His hair was overly long and his eyes were a piercing blue. For some reason she had to smile to herself a little.

''Rose is my name.''

Jack blew out smoke as he turned to face her. ''Rose.'' It rolled off his tongue so naturally. ''That's a perfect name.''

''How about you?''

''I'm Jack, Jack Dawson.''

The name was simple, but he was simple guy. ''Well I'd like to thank you Mr Dawson for…''

'What? Mr Dawson?' Jack cut in laughing, ''Call me Jack, I'm not famous or anything.''

Rose frowned feeling awkward using someone's first name when talking to them. 'Alright then Jack.' She liked the feeling though, it was like breaking one of her mother's rules. But then again walking home after sunset with a man she barely knew was breaking her mothers rules and she had to admit she liked it. ''I want to thank you walking me home. Yesterday I was…grabbed from behind by a man…''

''Did you know him?''

''No not at all. He just approached me from behind and put his hands on my…'' She trailed off, not wanting a reminder of the whisky stench on his breathe. ''I'm glad my father wasn't there, he would have killed him.''

''So would I Rose. What happened?''

''My friends warned him off. But if he had been there tonight then…I'm glad I had someone to walk me home.''

The words rolled from her mouth before she could stop then and her heart began to race wondering why she had said the words.

''He's trouble Rose. I'm just glad nothing else came of the situation.''

Rose shivered from the evening coolness. Jack removed his jacket from over his shoulder and offered it to Rose.

''Oh no thank you, that wont be necessary.'' But before she had finished, he placed it around her shoulders. ''Thanks.'' She pulled the garment further around her body.

Jack took a last puff from his cigarette. ''So do you come here every summer?''

''Yes, we have each year since I was about eight.'' She saw her house and crossed over the empty street. Jack followed her, eyeing up the size of the neighbourhood. ''So do you live here?''

''Yes I have for just over a year. I was born in Wisconsin near Chippewa Falls. My folks died 5 years ago and I have wondered ever since. Like a tumbleweed blowing in the wind.'' He smiled and she thought her heart would melt for him. She admired that having gone through so much at such a young age that he could talk so openly about it.

''This is me.'' Rose pointed behind her at the large white house surrounded by palm trees. Jack followed Rose's finger and raised his eyebrows, now knowing they were worlds apart.

''Phew.'' He knew just how wealthy her family must be to own a holiday home like the one before them. Rose removed the jacket from her shoulders and held it out to Jack who took it from her. Their fingers touched for barely even a second and Rose felt electricity move through her body. 'Thanks for everything.'

''Its nothing.'' He shoved his hands into his pockets. Silence fell over them for a few moments, neither of them knowing what to say. Their bodies were just a few feet apart and for some reason Rose felt giddy. She didn't want to go into the house, she wished she could stay out and get to know Jack more but she doubted she would see him again after this evening, he would grow to be a distance memory, just someone who helped her one night back in 1936.

''It was nice meeting you.'' Rose held out her hand and to her surprised Jack shook it. His hands were rough to touch but were so gentle.

''It was nice meeting you too.'' Without saying another word, she turned and made her way into the house, knowing Jack was still stood watching her. She opened the door before clicking it shut quietly before leaning her full body weight against it and sighing, she didn't know why she felt so giddy. Maybe she had too much sea air. The house was quiet except for a few creaks. She thought her mother had retired to her room and she knew her father would be in his study. Climbing the first flight of stairs to her father study, she found the door ajar. She tiptoed into the room and found her father fast asleep with his head in his paperwork spread out on the desk, in his left hand she found his trusty bottle of whisky. Had he drank himself to sleep again?

Carefully, she removed the bottle from his hand and gently shook his body to wake him but instead a loud snore escaped his lips. She decided to leave him to sleep and she leaned down and kissed his cheek, smelling the vile substance on his breathe. She pulled a face as she placed the bottle of whisky in the cupboard before closing the study door and going to bed herself.


	2. Two - A troubled girl

The maid brushed past Rose as she carefully put a spoonful of scrambled egg onto her plate. The breakfast table was quiet as usual. Her father's nose was in the morning newspaper while her mother listed the jobs for the hired help to complete before she returned home that evening. She wondered if the staff ever had time to themselves in the heat of the day.

''Rose, dear perhaps you would like to join me to the bowlers club today?''

Rose lifted her head to face her mother. She had remembered her mother mentioning something about attending lunch with some friends of hers. She wrinkled her nose a little. Don lifted his head from the newspaper, knowing their daughter hated the stuffy dinner parties and polo matches, but then again so did he.

''Actually Ruth, she can come along to the office with me. It's been a whole year since the guys down there saw her.''

She caught her fathers eye several times throughout breakfast. It was then she realised her father had something up his sleeve as he winked subtly at his daughter. She had remained unusually quiet throughout and picked at her meal.

''Don, you don't suggest our daughter stays in the office in this heat all day.''

''Of course not, dear. We can run errands together. I have to attend the bank this afternoon, she isn't any trouble.'' Rose hated how her parents still spoke about her as if she was a child.

''I just don't want her roaming the streets alone like some urchin.'' Ruth's eyes burned into her husbands.

''Have faith Ruth! I have a meeting at midday, that will keep us occupied for some time.'' Don buried his head back into the newspaper. He was never a person to argue with his wife, he wanted the simple life but his wife was always gallivanting off to some fancy parlour with her friends.

''Very well.'' Ruth stood from the table and left the room. ''Just remember sunscreen.'' She called back into the room. Rose hated the sound of her mothers voice, it was almost harassing. She rarely had something to say which Rose agreed with and when she didn't her father fought her corner. She barely said a word about anything else except these parties which she attended whilst they were in town.

Rose picked at her egg, having barely touched it. She felt sick. The heat in the room seemed to burn her body and she felt as though the day was going to be a long one. The maids hadn't yet located the fans.

''Daddy, do I have to attend these meetings?''

Don smiled gently, he shook his head. ''No darling. But you don't breathe a word of this to your mother. Find your friends, its been a whole year since you saw them.'' She didn't have any friends here in Santa Monica, she just met a few people at her mothers polo matches and met up to go shopping a few times but now she had to chance to escape spending the entire day alone.

Don stood from his upholstered dining chair and reached into his pants pocket, he pulled out a fifty and threw it in front of Rose on the table. ''Go to the boutiques Rose, find a suitable dress to wear for dinner this evening.''

Rose touched the money gingerly before looking up at her fathers eyes. His smile covered his face and Rose fell into his arms as though she was a little girl.

''Don't breathe a word to your mother, or we're both in hot water.'' He warned, pointing his finger to Rose.

''I wont. Thank you daddy.''

As Jack walked to the pier, his mind fell on Rose, the girl he had met the night before. Shaking his head, he set up his work for the day, laying out his leather portfolio in front of him and taking out a piece of paper and began to sharpen a piece of charcoal ready for his first customer. He knew his work was good, but not amazing. The reason he had settled here was the warm weather. Some days out on the pier he could even make a whole dollar. Jack had never had that type of money earned before. Beside his chair, he placed his fishing tackle. He planned to catch something for his dinner that evening. The pier wasn't very full, it would become difficult to move over the course of the day. The sun was already burning down promising another beautiful day.

As the day grew, the sun beat down heavier on Jack's face and he wiped his brow with a small cloth he kept in his pocket. He wore navy shirt, and grey trousers with braces. By the time dinner came, he had made two dollars. He felt his stomach rumble heavily reminding him he hadn't eaten all day, although he decided to wait before eating anything. A young lady was walking slowly down the centre of the pier, dressed in an expensive looking day dress. Just by the way the lady walked she held the attention of everyone on the pier and Jack found it almost impossible for him to take his eyes away from her although she was coming in his direction and he knew he would have to divert his eyes so he wasn't rudely staring. Picking up a small piece of charcoal, he began to sharpen it with a knife. Every few seconds he glanced up from his charcoal and glance at her and it was only when she came into clearer view he realised it was Rose. Immediately Jack stood unsure of what to do, he felt like a small boy. From the look of her attire to his, it was obvious they were classes apart. He wiped his sweaty and dirty hands down his pants.

Rose smiled. She knew full well where he would be, almost as though they had known each other for a long time.

''Rose, what brings you here?''

Her face was red from the sun and he offered her his seat. ''I came to thank you for walking me back yesterday.''

''You thanked me yesterday.'' He smiled. He picked up his fishing gear to move it so he could sit beside her on the decking of the pier but instead he had an idea. He wanted to spend more time with her and they could learn a new skill. ''Hey Rose, you ever been fishing before?''

She hadn't. She skipped along to the pier where Jack placed his left hand on Rose's waist and his other hand held the rod.

''Now you swing it back like this.'' He swung the rod back and Rose giggled. ''Now you throw it forward casting it out into the sea.''

Rose watched as Jack taught her the fishing basics. Ordinarily, something like this would bore her but at this moment in time she was having such a good time learning a new skill. A skill which in her lifetime she probably wouldn't need. They sat at the edge of the pier, their feet dangling over the edge. Just a few metres below them was the ocean.

Diverting her eyes away from Jack, she noticed his equipment lay out before them.

''So, are you an artist?'' She asked indicating to his stuff.

Rose stood from the edge of the pier and went to Jack's drawings. ''May I?'' she asked, finding his portfolio.

''Sure.'' Jack followed her and she sat back down beside Jack. He moved closer to her and she felt his body heat against her bare arm. Rose opened the leather portfolio to the first page; the first picture was of a mother breastfeeding her baby. Rose glanced upwards to Jack, stunned by the realness and beauty of the sketch, it was obviously a very private thing to see on a sketch but it was so real and right there in front of her. Jack indicated for her to proceed looking through the sketches. The next one was a small child in her mother's arms.

''These are amazing Jack.'' Rose said in amazement, never had she seen such a talent like his. A small smile appeared on his face, as he watched Rose and her reaction to his drawings.

''Thanks, but they didn't think too much of them in Paris.'' Rose turned to Jack, stunned. 'But why, they're very good.' Shrugging, Jack picked up some which were laid out on the floor; they were several nudes. ''Paris? You have been around.''

''Well after my folks died I just had to get out of Wisconsin. I was fed up of the pitiful glances every time I walked down the street. My father had dreams to go to sea but he died in the town he was born in and my mother never travelled further than the shops.''

Rose placed her hand on top of Jack's.

Rose watched as Jack picked up the drawings and he placed them inside of the portfolio, she saw they were nudes and almost didn't know where to place her eyes. ''Oh...oh.'' She stuttered, turning one landscape so she could see it properly.

Raising her eyebrows, Rose ran her fingers over the paper examining the sketch. She was undeniably beautiful and she couldn't help but think maybe Jack had a love affair with her. 'She is beautiful.' Rose pointed out. ''You know Jack; I think you must have been in love with her.'' She teased slightly but Jack shook his head.

Jack touched Rose's hand and turned the sketch over to another nude. Rose felt a little awkward looking at these drawings, she cleared her throat and Jack glanced at her almost sensing her awkwardness.

''Oh there's this lady'.' He remembered, turning the page again to a lady sat on a bar stool wearing moth eaten clothes and wearing a lot of jewellery.

''She used to sit in this bar every night, wearing every piece of jewellery she owns just waiting for her long lost love.'' He shook his head and Rose studied the drawing, the woman looked melancholy and Rose could almost sympathise with this woman. They way Jack had captured her was amazing; it was like looking at a photograph.

''Madam Bijoux is her name, see her clothing is all moth eaten.'' Jack pointed and Rose nodded shaking her head.

''Well Jack, you have a gift. You really do.'' Rose could feel Jack's hand still on hers from when he had turned the pages of the portfolio and it seemed all of her senses heightened, she could feel his warmth sitting beside her and their faces were a mere few inches apart.

''I see you.'' He almost whispered and Rose smiled slightly.

''And...'' She glanced just once at his lips and her heart beat so fast, slowly he seemed to be leaning towards her closer and closer. How had she gotten into this situation, but she was going to go with it.

Suddenly a strong pull from the fishing rod startled them and they both jumped apart. Jack grabbed Rose's rod and began to reel it in. A large tuna appeared on the end of the rod and Rose felt giddy. She had actually caught something!

''Wow, well done.'' Jack praised her. He struggled slightly with the fish. ''Are you taking it home for dinner?''

Rose laughed and shook her head. ''No, its too cruel. Just through him back in.'' Still struggling with the fish, Jack lowered his hands into the water and let it swim back out. He wiped his hands with a towel, still laughing.

''I have never caught anything before Jack.''

''I have never caught anything that big.'' He laughed.

Rose glanced to the sky and realised the sun would be setting soon. She sighed heavily, not wanting the evening to end. Bam! Then she realised something. 'Oh no! I have to find a dress to wear for dinner this evening.'

Quickly, she picked up her purse. ''I'm sorry I should have gone hours ago.''

''Do you want me to walk you into town?'' He offered, not wishing for her to hurry off like this.

''Oh no thank you.''

Moments later, a loud whistle came followed by guitar strumming and a harp playing. Turning their heads, Rose saw the band were playing indicating that the nights events would be starting. She smiled once to Jack before turning and finding her way through the growing crowd of people.

After bathing, Rose sat at the dining table with her parents and the Langton's. Rose ate cautiously knowing her mother despised loud and animal like eating, but she was starved. She could feel her mother watching her sipping from her small glass of wine. The table was large and seated nine people dining. They were joined by some people Rose had encountered before. Others she hadn't. They all seemed like charming people. The remainder of the evening was spent listening to the inconsequential babble around her. The Langton's were all around her mother and fathers age. She had no one she felt she could speak to who was her age. The table talked business at which point Ruth actually clamped her mouth shut while her father raved about how successful his real estate business had been since the war. Now with the Depression in all truth, the business had taken a turn for the worst, but that wasn't something Don would admit to, least of all to his wife. Ruth smiled as her husband down yet another glass of whisky and continued his rant. Ruth had disagreed on Rose's choice of dress for the evening. The navy blue satin number came to just below the knees and Ruth detested the fabric indicating it shows that Rose had gained a little weight. When Mr Langton had pointed out that indeed, Rose had gained weight since the summer before, she had held back tears.

''Would you excuse me please. I am to retire to bed. Its been a lovely evening.'' She chewed on her bottom lip as she turned away from the table. She didn't even care if they knew she was crying, she just had to leave the world that suppressed her happiness so much.

She set off running as fast as her legs would carry her, tears running from her eyes, her hair whipping about her face in the wind as she ran. After running for what seemed like hours, the slowed her pace down before glancing back to see how far she had ran. She stood on the edge of the pier, she glanced up at the moon and the dark sky. Hysterically, she clawed at her dress, ripping pins from her hair freeing her curls. She pulled off her bracelet, then her necklace and ripped the earrings from her ear before throwing them into the sea. Her breathing was erratic and she struggled to see through her tears. She felt like doing something crazy, something which was as far away from herself as possible.

''What are you doing?'' It was soft and full of concern, and obviously a man's voice. Whipping her head around she came face to face with Jack. What was he doing out here alone this time of night? She thought she was the only person out here. She didn't answer his question.

''Rose please, come away from the edge. I don't want you falling in their at night, its pitch black.'' He edged closer to her slowly and it was then she knew he wouldn't leave her alone.

''Go away, you're distracting me.'' She ordered forcefully, her eyes blurry. She could just about make out his facial features in the dim moonlight.

''I can't. Come on Rose, don't make an enemy out of me.'' He took a few more steps towards her, slowly he sat on the edge of the pier dangling his legs over the edge just as they had whilst fishing earlier. He held both his arms out to her and slowly she lowered herself to sit beside him on the pier. She sighed heavily before shaking her head. More tears fell down her face as she remembered the nights events. Her father was obviously drunk-yet again. She loved her father more than anything and didn't want him drinking himself into an early grave. Jack went into his pant pocket and pulled out a tin containing cigarette, he took one out and put it between his lips before offering Rose one, she thought for a moment before taking one. She had no idea even how to smoke, but she felt like doing something different.

Jack lit his cigarette before offering a lit match to Rose, quickly she placed the cig end into the light before placing it between her lips. The smoke became caught in her throat and she began to cough hysterically. Jack laughed, rubbing her back as she leaned forward. When she had finished, he didn't remove his arm from her shoulders and she leant against his body as though it was the most natural thing in the world. It was a situation she had never been in and she could feel the butterflies in her stomach, something she had only read about in books.

''You want to talk about it?'' Jack broke the silence as he puffed from his cigarette. He knew something was wrong. Rose's eyes met Jack's and she knew she could trust him, but she didn't want to burden him with her problems.

''It will be fine.'' She sniffled.

''You can talk to me about anything Rose.'' he said the words as though he had known her forever.

She sighed heavily before starting her words. ''My whole world.'' She rolled her eyes around in her head, wondering even where to begin. She knew he would think she had nothing to complain about.

''My father, well he drinks a lot. It really worries me. Tonight we had company at dinner and he did nothing but down whisky. But its not the first time, every night I find him passed out with a bottle in his hand.'' She felt tears forming in her eyes again. ''I love my father, I don't want him to drink himself to…'' She couldn't finish, or even imagine a world without her father's love. ''My mother and I have never been close. She picks at everything from how my hair is worn to how I spent my free time. At dinner, she just continued to pick at me and to top it all Mr Langton agreed I had put on some weight since last summer and I just know my mother will ask me to go on some sort of healthy eating plan to lose some.''

Jack pulled her closed to him. Just been so near to him made her heart beat faster. ''Hey don't listen to them Rose. You're a beautiful young woman, don't let anyone ever be negative about you.'' For a second she smiled, these few days she had spent with Jack had been some of the best she'd ever had. ''Speak to your father Rose.''

''My mother tells him about the drinking all the time but he doesn't listen. I have heard them argue all night long.''

''Then maybe its time you said something. He might listen to his daughter.'' Jack pointed out.

''Tell him your worries.'' Rose glanced out at the blackness of the sea and sky. Stars blazed overhead and all was silent except for the lapping of the waves against the pier.

''You're right Jack.'' She leaned against him and he rubbed her arms feeling the goose bumps which had formed. ''Its just sometimes I wonder why I am here. Sometimes I wish I wasn't here.'' She glanced up at the endless sky and felt tiny in comparison. ''All I ever wanted was to be free.''

''Rose, while you're here I will make sure I will do everything I can to help you. We'll go dancing or on the rollercoaster and drink beer until we throw up.'' Rose giggled as Jack stood and helped her up. He placed his arm around her waist. ''Come on lets get you home.''


	3. Three - Be careful

The La Ballroom opened in 1924. Vast and ornate, the ballroom consumed so much of the Pier that, when viewed from the beach, it appeared as a monumental building floating magically above the sea. It was a massive ballroom with a 15,000 square foot hard wood dance floor capable of accommodating 5,000 dancers and also had the honour of being the largest dance floor on the West Coast.

''Rose, where are you from?'' Tommy asked, yelling about the band music. Tommy was at first stunned by the appearance of this beautiful lady, but Jack had assured him she was a friend in need of help, and any friend of Jack's was a friend of his but he had to admit Jack had done well for himself.

''Philadelphia.'' She smiled. ''I gather you're Irish.'' She laughed.

''Through and through.'' He winked.

Rose glanced around as she saw Jack coming towards them with beers in his hands. He had a serious look on his face as his floppy blonde hair fell into his blue eyes. ''I have never been there. I was lucky enough to travel to Europe but only saw France and England.''

''Oh you should see it. Fields of green Rose. It's beautiful there.'' He was obviously very proud of his background. Jack handed Tommy a beer before sitting on a chair next to Rose and handing her a beer too. She took of a sip of it feeling the froth as she swallowed. She wasn't usually one for drinking but tonight she felt so giddy.

''So what brought you over here?''

''My folks came over here when I was just a baby back in the early 20's from Belfast. My mother died not long after and my father was never one to settle so I left home. Jack and I met in here about a year ago.'' Tommy continued, slapping his friend on the shoulder. They were obviously more like brothers than friends. Jack sipped his beer before glancing towards Rose, she had gulped about half of it and Jack and Tommy stared at her in disbelief before laughing. As she saw the grins on their faces, she too began to laugh before placing her beer on the table.

''What? You think women can't drink?'' She laughed Jack shook his head, this woman certainly was full of surprises. Taking another sip from his beer, Jack turned his head to glance at the people dancing on the floor. Moments later, a loud whistle came followed by guitar strumming and a harp playing. Turning their heads, Rose saw the band were playing indicating the fight was over. Jack got to his feet and he necked what was left of his beer and held his hand out to Rose. She glanced upwards at him, confused.

''Come on Rose.'' Hesitantly, she took his hand.

''Come where?'' she asked, getting to her feet but trusting him completely. ''Come dance with me.''

The floor was already filling with people dancing, there were men and women together, two women together and men stood tapping their feet as they drank their beers. The band played Irish music and was always popular at the bar. Jack pulled Rose onto the floor and she offered slight hesitation. Glancing around her she saw the other people dancing and realised she had no idea how they danced. The music was fast and Jack pulled her closer towards him.

''Jack, I can't do this.'' She turned her attention back to him and realised just how close they were. ''We're going to have to get a little bit closer…'' Jack placed his right hand on the small of her back and pulled her a little closer to him. ''Like this.''

Picking up her dress in her right hand, Rose slipped her hand into Jack's. ''But Jack, I don't even know they steps.'' He began to lead her into the middle of the floor before dancing.

''Neither do I.'' he shouted above the music. ''Just go with it, and don't think.'' Listening to his words, Rose followed his lead and simply did as he told her. He lead her around the floor, and she screamed having never danced this way before. She felt so wild and free and her grip on Jack tightened as he whirled her around. She caught sight of Tommy dancing with a pretty brunette on the other side of the room.

Moving his hair from his face, Jack proceeded to clog a few steps, something he had learnt in his time dancing with Tommy. Rose watching, having no idea Jack could dance. She recognised the steps and laughed removing her shoes she threw them to a lady in the crowd before lifting her skirts and continuing clogging with Jack, he clapped along before clogging with her and then linking her arm through his and dancing in a circle before spinning her around faster and faster. She screamed and laughed with joy, having never had so much fun in her life. Rose giggled breathlessly as she whirled around with Jack one final time before almost falling into his arms. They both laughed hysterically as Jack lead her from the stage.

''I feel so dizzy.'' Placing his arm around her shoulder, Jack pulled her through the crowds of people towards the bar. She could feel sweat pouring from her forehead and the stray bits of hair which stuck to her face. Jack ordered two more beers and handed one to Rose. Rose glanced back at Tommy to find him now dancing with a young blonde girl. She felt as though she fit in here with Jack and his way of life. She felt so alive from the evening of dancing and she couldn't remember a time she had felt more happy and relaxed. She didn't have to care about how she looked and her etiquette all the people in the room just wanted to have fun. Rose smiled, leaning against the side of the bar still out of breath from dancing.

''I didn't know you could dance like that.'' She laughed.

''I am a man of many talents.'' Jack winked to her and her stomach turned. Rose fanned herself with her left hand. The heat of the room was almost on fire. She clung to her cool glass of beer taking sips from it every now and again.

''You alright?'' Jack moved a stray piece of hair from her face and she glanced at his face. He was so perfect, his blue eyes full of concern.

She hesitated to answer, just so caught up in the moment, just one small touch of her hair and she felt like jelly. ''Just warm.'' she smiled.

''Come on lets get out of here.'' Jack cocked his head in the direction of the door. He took one last gulp from his beer before slamming it on a nearby table.

''What about Tommy?'' Rose asked, not wanting Jack's friend to wonder where he was.

''Oh don't worry about him. He always finds some lady friends to keep him company.'' Jack laughed knowing his friends Irish charm always kept women interested in him.

Rose placed her glass on the table and allowed Jack to pull her through the crowds and out of the door.

The stars overhead were marvellous and bright. The hype of the mood was on fire from the dancing and music from the ballroom. Rose never felt so alive in her entire life. She had for once experienced what life could be like outside of her world and dare she admit she had developed a taste for it. She actually dreaded going home that evening. Jack walked beside her, he too was exhausted and giddy from the nights events. Their day had been spent walking along the beach and talking of their dreams and the places where Jack had visited in his lifetime since his parents had passed away. He was alone in the world and Rose couldn't help but feel for him.

Jack's suit jacket hung over her shoulders shielding her from the cold. She could feel Jack's gaze on her every few seconds and had turned to smile at him. Still in high sprits from the nights dancing, Rose began to sing a song which had been popular twenty some years before but it was something her father had sang to her as an infant.

_''Come Josephine in my flying machine and its up we go…up we go.' _She sang sweetly, Jack too joined in slightly off key but carried on nevertheless. _''Balance yourself like a bird on a beam. In the air she goes! There she goes! Up, up, a little bit higher, Oh! My! The moon is on fire.''_

The Santa Monica sign above the pier entrance loomed. A small smile fell on her face as she knew she would have to return home soon, that the happiness of tonight would only last for just a little longer. Jack sensed her dread. Rose turned to Jack and slid his jacket from her shoulders and handed it back to him.

''I don't want to go back.'' She confessed smiling a little. She thought of a reason, any reason she could think of to prolong her return to reality. Turning her attention to the beautiful starlit sky she instantly became lost at the sight. ''Look, its so beautiful. So vast and endless.''

Jack came beside her and gazed at the sky himself.

''My crowd. They think they're giants they're not even dust in God's eye.''

''You know there's been a mistake. You got mailed to the wrong address.'' Jack smirked and Rose broke into laughter. ''I did didn't I?''

Moments later a shooting star swept across the sky. ''Look a shooting star.'' Rose exclaimed, pointing.

''Wow that was a long one. You know what pops used to tell me? That every time you saw one it was a soul going to heaven.''

''I like that. Are we supposed to wish on it?'' Rose asked and turned her head to face Jack, not knowing just how close they had become since spotting the shooting star.

''What would you wish for?'' Jack gazed down into Rose's eyes. He could feel the tiny contact between them. Rose gazed back and took a look at his face and his lips. She wondered for a split second what it would be like to kiss him. She then smiled and awakened herself from the unreal moment she had just been in.

''Something I can't have.'' She smiled a small smile before feeling Jack's eyes on her. ''Maybe I should get going home.''

Jack nodded, he too didn't want the night to end.

As soon as Rose clicked the front door closed she could hear her mother and father arguing. Rose squeezed her eyes shut, silently begging to not have to witness this for long. She hoped her father had just irritated her mother in some small way and that it would blow over soon. As she ascended the first flight of stairs, she tried her best to remain quiet hoping that they couldn't hear her footsteps.

''My goodness girl, do you not know what trouble you have caused?'' Her mothers eyes glared at her sharply and Rose jumped, wondering what she had done now. She was fed up of not having a life. She knew it was almost midnight and knew she would have to pay for arriving home so late. Something inside her just snapped, she was old enough for God's sakes.

''Oh mother, do you even care about where I have been?''

''Rose. What's gotten into you? You are my daughter, a young lady in practise.' Ruth eyed up Rose from head to toe. ''But then I find been out all day gallivanting God knows where.''

''I was with some friends. The same friends I have seen each summer since we first starting coming here.'' She lied, something she hated doing but she doesn't be doing with arguments so late after such a perfect night. She hated the fact that her mother was so unlike her father. Rose folded her arms over her chest and leant against the banister which lead up the stairs. The dreaded feeling she felt when she first saw her mother had faded, she now just felt disbelief that her mother wouldn't even listen to her. She would be eighteen soon, then would her mother still try and control her life when she was a grown woman and old enough to make her own decisions about her life?

Ruth looked into her daughters eyes for a few seconds and silence fell over them. Ruth sighed a little, and Rose thought for a split second maybe her mother would come around and listen to her for just once, maybe she would listen.

''Oh Rose…'' Ruth began. She shook her head a little. ''I do wish you would stop been so childish.''

Rose unfolded her arms and felt her body clench. ''Childish?'' Rose felt like turning around and walking back out, calling after Jack and spending more time with him before hearing her fathers voice intervene.

''All right now lets calm ourselves. Let's have some tea in the parlour and talk about this. Our little Rose is old enough to go out and see her friends. But this is too late to come home Rose.'' She nodded to her father. She knew it was late/ She walked up the second flight of stairs followed by her father.

''I don't like this Don. Our daughter wondering off God knows where.'' Ruth cried.

Ruth turned her back to Rose, hesitating she placed her hand on the handle of the bedroom door as if she was deciding whether or not to actually simply slam it. Sighing, she turned to her daughter and saw the vulnerability in her face.

''You need to start acting like a proper young lady Rose.'' With that she closed the door to her bedroom. Rose turned to her father. Tears escaped her eyes rapidly and her heart sunk. She leant against the wall, rolling her head around against it, she sunk to the floor and covered her face with her hands as she cried, feeling her body shake and misery overcome her once again. Upon seeing Rose slumped on the floor Don kneeled beside her. Relief washed over her just by his presence, but it didn't stop the tears that came.

''Come on darling.'' His voice was concerned as he touched her hand. He removed a piece of hair from her eyes seeing just how red they were.

''Oh daddy.'' She cried into her fathers shirt. ''I hate my mother.'' She sobbed and he pulled her to him.

''Now, now Rosie. Don't say that.'' Rose sobbed a little before raising her head to look at her father, his face was serious. ''Now lets get you in bed little lady. You have some explaining to do.''

Rose nodded, she picked herself up and entered her bedroom. She flicked on the lights and felt as though she wasn't even at home. She turned to see her father opening out his arms to her. She collapsed into them just as she did when she was a child. ''Now tell me Rosie. Where have you been?''

Rose loosened her grip around her fathers waist and went to sit on the edge of her bed, twirling the ends of her hair just as she did when she was a child. ''I met some friends…'' She began. ''We went dancing.''

Don nodded, sitting beside his daughter. ''Are any of these friends a boy?''

Rose nodded hesitantly. ''His name is Jack.''

Don ran his fingers through his hair. ''You sure are sweet on him aren't you?''

Rose said nothing she simply glanced to her father. He pulled his daughter towards him. This day had come sooner than he thought it would. ''Rosie, I know you like this boy. But be careful, I don't want you to wind up heartbroken or pregnant.''

''Daddy!'' Rose was shocked to hear her father say such words. At a young age Rose had found a love for reading and drama something which her mother hated as she felt it put wrong ideas of life and love into her head. She had never seen her mother and father show any affection to each other and it was left to her maid to explain what sex was and when the time came when Rose started menstruation, she had no idea what had happened to her body until her maid had explained things. So now to hear her father say something like that was surreal. ''He's not like that daddy.''

''They all say that sweetheart and then they break your heart and I don't want that to happen to my little girl.''

''Dad, Jack isn't like that. He is just a friend. I won't get my heart broken by him…'' Rose hesitated her next words. ''You break my heart daddy…''

Don raised his eyebrows. He moved his hand away from his daughter, not sure of what she meant. ''Excuse me?''

''I know you drink dad. Please don't drink so much anymore.'' Tears fell from her eyes. ''I don't want to lose you.''

''Don't be silly now.''

''No dad!'' Rose found strength from somewhere to share the one thing she had feared for years. ''I don't want you to drink yourself to death. I found you a few days ago asleep in the study with whisky in your hand.''

Don stood from the bed. He didn't know his daughter had found him and he didn't understand how she knew the extent of his drinking. ''I'm sorry…'' He felt like he had failed his daughter. 'Its just hard sometimes…with your mother and…' He couldn't finish. He held his arms out to his daughter and pulled her to him before kissing her forehead.

'I' know its hard daddy, but please stop.''

Don said nothing, instead he just nodded. ''Please be careful with that boy.''


	4. Four - When passion takes over

The old kayak was well used and river stained. It hung on two rusty hooks attached to the pier. Jack lifted it free from the hooks and set it at his feet. He inspected it quickly before pushing it out into the early morning waves. The air was cool on his skin, almost crisps and the sky was a haze of different colours. Just then he heard someone call his name. He looked up to see Rose running down the beach waving to him. He smiled, quickly waving back. He took a few deep breathes smelling the water and he glanced up to see Rose had almost reached him. Her face red from running down the beach and her breathe ragged. She looked beautiful, her red curls framing her face. He smiled just taken aback by her beauty. There was something, almost mystical about spending dawn on the water. It wasn't something he hadn't done in a while but he knew he had to show Rose just how lovely it was. After helping Rose into the boat, he settled himself into the water and paddled in rhythm. They saw a family of turtles on a half submerged log and saw a heron break for flight. He continued to paddle still both of them sat in silence, just happy to be there together surrounded by the beauty. They saw as the orange glow began to stretch across the water.

Rose could see everything out here but most of all she wanted to see Jack. She hadn't come out here to see the water, just to be with Jack. She could see his chest muscles flex with every stroke and his sleeves were pulled up revealing his muscles. There was something almost artistic about him when he did that. He appeared to savour life more fully than anyone she had ever known and that was one of the things which had first attracted her to him.

''What are you thinking?'' She felt her insides jump as his voice bought her back to the present. She realised they hadn't spoke since she had met him at the beach.

''Nothing much.'' She answered quietly, but she saw in his eyes that he knew she was thinking about him. She knew something was stirring within her. Jack stopped paddling and sat with his arms folded.

''What has been the best part of this summer?''

She answered him after a moment. ''How can I pick one moment. The entire thing has been perfect.''

''Every moment we have spent together has been seared into my memory. I'll never forget a single moment of it.''

Rose stared at him. No one had ever said anything like that to her. She didn't even know to what to say so she remained silent. She knew the summer would be coming to an end soon and neither of them knew what would happen except that they were in love, even if they hadn't uttered them words to each other.

''I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable…''

''It didn't make me feel anything. Its just that I don't ever hear things like that.''

A peaceful silence fell over them. The paddle moved rhythmically causing baffles to rock the boat slightly. The breeze stopped and the kayak moved forward a little. Rose noticed every sound around her. Almost as if her senses had come alive. Her mind drifted over the last few weeks and how perfect they had been.

''I don't like the look of that cloud.'' Jack pointed. 'We better get going back. We can come out again another day.'' Jack took the paddles into his hands and began to row them back to the pier, quicker paced than when they had come. The wind picked up slightly sending Rose's hair flying everywhere.

Once they had reached the beach, Rose hopped out of the boat. Jack pulled the kayak up the beach and hooked it back onto the beam at the side of the pier. Rain threatened and Jack took Rose's hand and let her across the beach to somewhere they could take shelter for a while. Rain began to fall diagonally from the sky and the winds picked up more sending Rose's hair flying everywhere. She began to feel the rain soak up into her summer dress and she shivered despite the warm winds. Rose usually enjoyed the rain but she knew the front of her dress was completely soaked. She wondered to herself if Jack noticed. She ran her fingers through her hair feeling the knots which had formed.

''Come on we'll duck under the pier.'' Jack pulled her harder in an attempt to get them both out of the rain. His white shirt had soaked completely through and her eyes travelled to his muscles which were more defined through his garments. They reached the part of the beach which was underneath the pier and Jack pulled her into the middle where it was dry. Rose stopped to catch her breathe a little.

''I have an extra shirt in my pack.'' Jack told her. ''But that might be wet too.'' Setting on the soft sand, he began to rummage through his pack. Finally he found a dark long sleeved shirt.

''It's a little damp but its better than been soaked.' Jack unbuttoned his shirt and removed it completely. Rose said nothing but her eyes glanced over his body and she felt something stir inside of her. Shaking her head, she bought herself back to the present. He hadn't even kissed her at all, why did she have such thoughts?

Rose glanced down and knew she was completely wet. Her dress would have to be literally peeled from her. Her hair stuck to her face and she wrung out the excess water before shaking her head. Jack watched as she did this. She was beautiful, even drenched to the bone. She didn't try to hide herself and he could see the outline of her breasts through the fabric of the dress and it clung tightly to her body.

''Could you unbutton the back of my dress?'' She asked, quietly. Jack glanced around, there was no one in sight on the beach, nor anyone in the water. His hand trembling, her bare back coming into view as he continued to unbutton the dress. He could see her bra beneath the dress and his breathing became ragged.

''Done.'' He told her, smiling. He could feel his uneven breathing as she turned to face him. Her curls cascading down her shoulders. She shimmied her body letting the dress fall to the floor. She stepped out of it, feeling the soft warm sand against her bare feet. She glanced to him and gave him a small smile, almost shyly. He stepped towards her not exactly knowing why, just feeling he had to be close to her. She was nothing short of perfect. She lowered her lashes before their eyes met and interlocked and silence fell upon them for several seconds, both of them feeling their heart pound. Suddenly, Jack could take no more, he had to kiss her, and be close to her. He pulled her body towards his and their lips met. Jack touched her face as he kissed her, making her stomach churn heavily. Neither of them knew what this would lead to, it was as if passion had exploded inside both of them and all they wanted was the other. Jack kissed Rose's neck breathlessly and she pushed him away slightly, he looked at her a look of confusion on his face. He thought he had hurt her or moved too fast. She ran her hand across his bare chest and stomach. His muscles were tight and he had little hair, he was tanned and the most beautiful man she had seen, she wanted him she knew that. She had never been naked in any way in front of another man, but now she felt as though she was ready to. She could feel cold shivers running down her back as he kissed her neck before slowing the kiss down as they caught their breathes. His tongue began to play with hers and he felt his whole body throb for her. He felt her felt in his arms and he pulled away from her breathless. Reaching for the shirt he had pulled he from pack, he placed it around her shoulders and she pulled her arms through the sleeves. Jack pulled her hair from out the back of the shirt and grazed her face with his knuckles gently. God she was perfect. Thunder boomed loudly and another rainstorm began.

''Come on lets get you warm.'' Jack sat on the sand, his trousers still wet. He pulled Rose close to him. He kissed her forehead as they both glanced out to the water. She squeeze his hand and moved closer to him. She put her hand through his arm, cradling it before resting her head on his shoulder. It felt so right for them to be here. Everything just felt so right.

''I knew you would be here.'' Don Bukater said to his daughter. He stared for a moment at his daughter with some boy. He knew of Jack and how fond Rose was of it. Rose rubbed her eyes, clearing her vision. The sun was out and the rain had cleared. They must have fallen asleep on the beach.

''How could you know I was here?'' She asked. It was a good job she had put her dress back on hours before as soon as it had dried. If she was seen out her in just Jack's shirt she knew hell would have broken loose.

''Because you're my daughter Rose. One day when you have kids of your own, you will know the answer.' He smiled but his manner was stiff.'

''What about mother?''

Don shook his head. ''No I didn't tell her or anyone else where you would be.''

Rose nodded, she expected to be in more trouble than this. Jack glanced between the two of them, unsure of what to say. ''Um, Mr Bukater, its my fault she is out so late.''

Don raised his eyebrows to the young boy. ''I took her out on the water and then the storm came so we took shelter here.''

Don nodded his head slowly. He eyed up the boy, he was tall and lithe, looked almost as though he would need a good meal. ''So you're Jack?''

''Yes sir.''

''Please, don't sir me. I have done nothing in my life to be worthy of that title. My name is Don, not Mr Bukater unless your one of the snivelling idiots down at the office.''

Jack laughed a little, he no longer felt awkward. He was expecting Don to be walking around with his nose in the hair, wearing a designer suit. ''Come on Rose, you better get home. Your mother is out at the country club until after midnight so she wont know anything.''

Rose stood from the sand. She brushed it from her dress before stepping out from under the pier. The rain had long gone and air felt fresh and warm again. ''Will I see you tomorrow?''

Don watched how his daughter looked at this young boy. He could identify with her, he had been a young boy once himself. He remembered when he first clapped eyes on Ruth and how he had never looked at another since. ''Look son, perhaps you would like to join us for dinner tomorrow evening?''

Rose's eyes widened, was she hearing things. ''Really dad?''

''Providing the boy is serious about you.'' Don raised his eyebrows to Jack as if waiting for an answer from the boy.

''Of course I am.'' He smiled to Rose. She watched him as he answered and felt her stomach churn. Don turned back to his daughter. ''Come on now, its getting late.''

Jack was seated opposite Rose, with Ruth sitting beside Rose next to her father.

''So where exactly do you live Mr Dawson?'' Ruth eyed up this young boy her daughter had become so fond of.

''I live here at the moment Mrs Dewitt Bukater although I was born in Wisconsin. I travelled around quite a bit after my folks died and just ended up here.''

Sipping her wine, Rose viewed the scene before her and smiled, her heart soared. Nodding Jack gazed briefly at Rose, he had felt her eyes on him all night throughout dinner. Rose motioned surreptitiously for Jack to take his napkin off his plate. Jack reached for his fish fork. Rose gave him a look and picked up the salad fork, prompting him with her eyes. He changed forks. The whole thing was like rehearsing for a play. Usually dinner wasn't so fancy, but Ruth of course had wanted to go to town knowing that Jack was joining them for dinner, she knew that he wouldn't be accustomed to such things. She eyed him with almost contempt wondering what her husband was thinking inviting this…bohemian to dinner. She had felt almost embarrassed when the maids saw him sat at their dining table. She hoped her daughters infatuation with this boy would end-soon.

''So you think that rootless existence is appealing then do you?'' Ruth took a bite from her breadstick. Rose wanted the ground to swallow her up, she knew her mother would give Jack a hard time but she was seriously grilling him.

''Well... it's a big world, and I want to see it all before I go. My father was always talking' about going' to see the ocean. He died in the town he was born in, and never did see it. You can't wait around, because you never know what hand you're going to get dealt next. See, my folks died in a fire when I was fifteen, and I've been on the road since. Something' like that teaches you to take life as it comes at you. To make each day count.''

Don raised his glass in a salute. ''Well said my son.'' Jack smiled raising his glass before putting it to his lips. His eyes travelled to Rose, who smiled back to him. Don noticed the glances exchanged between them both and he knew they young couple were in love.

Ruth was annoyed the boy had scored a point. ''How is it you have means to travel?''

''I work my way from place to place. Tramp steamers and such. I took up odd jobs, lugging in boxes down at the docks or working in a bar back in New York. Art is my passion so right now I make a living doing that.'' Ruth was disgusted at the mention of tramp steamers. She placed her fork back on the plate and picked at her chicken.

''Sounds like you have your head screwed on right son.'' Don praised Jack. He felt as though he was getting somewhere with the family. Even though Ruth was a little tough to take, he had met worse people.

''So Mr Dawson, what interest exactly do you have in my daughter?''

''Mother!'' Rose exclaimed. She felt humiliated enough by her.

Jack paused for a moment, he pondered and had to make sure he said the right words. Of course, he was falling for her, but he hadn't even told Rose that yet. ''I like her Mrs Dewitt Bukater.''

''Well of course. But what are your intentions towards her? Say you two were to marry? How would you support her?''

Jack remained silent and glanced to Rose. He knew she was embarrassed. Everything which society had ever taught her had stopped her from just sprinting out of the room but she calmed herself and managed to clear her bleary eyes.

''Now, now Ruth. Leave the boy alone.' 'Don nodded. ''Hell, he's only nineteen. He doesn't plan to marry yet and our Rosie certainly doesn't.''

''No Don, but if he is serious about our daughter then one day the subject of marriage would come up.'' Ruth straightened her back. ''I would like to know how he would support his wife or future children.''

Jack raised his eyebrows. ''I work ma'am. I always have worked and I always will. This is a workers world Mrs Dewitt Bukater.'' Jack took a sip from his wine. ''And if Rose and I were to marry…then I would work to support her.''

Don admired the boys answer. Rose felt her heart churn a little but then realised she was getting a little carried away. They had only kissed once, it wasn't like it was a proposal. ''Well said Jack.''

''Can I ask how much you make on a daily basis Jack?''

Jack thought for a moment. ''Depends on the day. Sometime during summer I can make a few dollars a day, other time in the winter I make about a dollar. It depends who is on the pier that day.'' Jack watched Ruth's face drop. He knew she thought he was scum for her daughter. 'I know its not much but its enough for me to get by on. I save some of it too, for the future and stuff.'

Don sighed, he didn't like the conversation at dinner. ''Lets eat then shall we?''

Ruth didn't take her eyes from Jack. She wondered if he ate like a hungry homeless boy. 'This looks delicious.' He smiled.

''So you and Rose have been spending a lot of time together.'' Don spoke, his mouth full of chicken.

''Yes sir.''

''You must be very fond of each other.''

Rose's eyes met Jack's over the table and they shared a small smile.

''Is it getting serious?''

Ruth turned her head to her husband, her eyes piercing. She didn't like the way this boy had just come into the house and charmed her daughter and her husband. She would be having words with them both the next day.

''Very well.'' She raised her eyebrows. She stood suddenly, shaking the table as she went. ''I will retire to bed now. Good night.''

Rose smiled, nodded. Ruth received a few good nights in return, and within seconds, they had forgotten her existence at the table in the first place.

''You'll have to excuse my wife Jack. Her bark is worse than her bite.'' Don leaned back in his chair. ''That kind of talk is a little too stuffy for the dinner table if you ask me although she likes to know the ins and outs of Rose's friends.''

''Its all right. I understand her reasons.''

''Rose...'' Don started. Suddenly lost for words. He rubbed his forehead, feeling the throbbing of his head. He was never one to be lost for what to say. She did not speak for several minutes, just gazing into her father's eyes almost absentmindedly. She glanced from her father to Jack, unsure of even what to say. Second later, Don stood from his seat. ''Rose, I think its time for bed.''

Rose nodded, she stood from her chair. 'I will walk Jack to the door.''

Don walked around the side of the table. ''Good night Jack.''

Rose paused for a moment. ''Goodnight daddy.''

Jack stood from his seat hesitantly. He didn't want to leave, he felt as though he hadn't seen Rose properly that evening. He knew how uneasy she had felt with her mother asking such personal questions but in a way he could understand her.

''I don't want you to go Jack.'' Rose spoke quietly once her father had left the room. Jack came to her side and took her left hand in his. She felt a few tears escape her eyes and he brushed them away. Their eyes met and he smiled to her almost melting her entire body. Jack closed his eyes feeling her so close to him, her hair tickling him ever so slightly and her breathe on his skin. He held her face with both of his trembling hands and stroked her cheek.

''You don't know how much you mean to me.'' he whispered to her and she smiled a small smile back to him, feeling herself tremble. He felt her hands move up his back and stroke the back of his hair softly. He leant forward slightly and closed his eyes for a second feeling their closeness, he opened them to look at Rose and saw her eyes closed and it was then he knew what he had to do. He leant towards her more and opened his mouth slightly and planted a small kiss on her lips, something which sent sparks through both of them. Rose opened her eyes and Jack felt her eyelashes flutter on his cheek and he glanced at her. Their eyes interlocked and they saw the passion and love they had for each other, nothing could hold them back no more and Rose kissed Jack with more passion than either had dreamt about.

''Not here Rose.'' He whispered to her breathlessly. Opening the dining room door, Rose led Jack down the hallway and outside on the porch. They perched themselves on a small swing and felt the cool breeze wash over their bodies.

''I have felt so happy this summer thanks to you.'' Rose told Jack as they leant back on the swing. Jack moved his legs rocked them rhythmically and slowly.

''I'm just happy you are here with me.'' his voice was barely a whisper. She leant back against his chest without hesitation as if it was natural for them to lay there together. ''I sure am going to miss you when I go home.''

Jack reached to touch Rose's face and she closed her eyes feeling his fingers stroke her skin. His hands were beautiful, rough to touch from the years of work but ever so gentle when they stroked her. ''I'll miss you too.''

''As soon as I set eyes on you…I knew I had to speak to you.'' She turned to face him as he continued. 'And you took my breathe away.' Jack whispered. He knew how he felt about Rose. She felt like she was his soul mate, and that a strong force pulled him towards her. His palms were sticky and he felt somewhat nervous. For moments, they simply gazed into each other's eyes, feeling connected. Ever so slowly, Jack leaned towards Rose and inched towards her face his eyes not leaving hers until his mouth captured hers ever so slightly. Rose's eyes flickered closed, and she continued their kiss. Their bodies moved closer together and her hands ran down his back, as he touched her face gently and then her hair. It was like heaven, the tension which was present between them all night was finally released. The kiss felt different to the other times they had kisses, it was more passionate as if it had been something they had been waiting for all of this time. Jack opened his eyes for a moment seeing Rose's eyes still flicked shut. He pulled away breathless for a moment, pausing to watch Rose.

''Your mother isn't going to scare me away Rose…'' He smiled.


	5. Five - Expressions

'_'Charlie Chaplin - Modern Times.'' _Rose read aloud. The title was bright in neon lights on the front of the cinema. ''I have never seen any of his films before.' Rose confessed.

''What?'' Jack placed his arm around her body, pulling her closer to him. They stood outside the theatre waiting for Tommy to arrive with a date and Helga was bringing her new boyfriend, someone by the name of Fabrizio. ''That is just wrong. Chaplin is amazing.''

Rose rolled her eyes. ''Jack I haven't been to the movies since I was a little girl.'' She watched as Jack's eyebrows raised. She tried to hide the smile forming on her face, he must think she was crazy. ''The movie I saw was silent. I was only around five.''

''You've never even seen a talkie.' Jack burst out laughing. ''Baby, you got some living to do out here.''

A truck pulled up and Helga jumped out from the back, running over the road before jumping into Rose's arms. ''Hey.'' She beamed. ''May I introduce Fabrizio.''

Rose smiled at the young Italian looking boy. ''Hey I'm Rose.'' She shook his hand.

''I'm Jack. Jack Dawson. How you doing?'' Jack too, shook his hand.

''Pleased to meet you.'' He smiled before putting his arm around his girlfriend. Tommy slammed his truck door shut, he was alone.

''Hey Tommy, where's your date?'' Jack laughed.

''She caught the damn 'flu' earlier today so she cancelled.'' Tommy said, knowing he would be centre of his friends jokes all night for getting stood up but he didn't care.

''Oh dear.'' Jack laughed. ''I do hope she's all right.'' Tommy sensed the sarcasm in his voice. ''Do you think she saw you and left.''

Tommy thumped Jack's shoulder, playfully. ''No it wasn't a blind date.'' Tommy insisted.

''Oh God, come on you guys. Its almost half past and the movies about to start.'' Helga shouted impatiently.

Inside the cinema, they all sat on the back row. Rose leant further in towards Jack as she had learnt sitting next to Helga had been a bad idea, she spent most of the duration of the movie making out with Fabrizio. Tommy sat the other side of Fabri, slouched in his chair and his arms folded over his chest. He was obviously un-impressed with the fact that he didn't have a date and the fact that both couples either side of him were making out. Rose leant her head on Jack's chest and he played with her curls. She could feel his heart beating and she wondered if he could feel just how rapid hers was beating. The film was a comedy. A comment on the desperate employment and fiscal conditions many people faced at that time which was during the Depression.

It was just after nine when the movie had ended. The whole of the cinema piled out of the front doors and Tommy ran over to his truck. Jumping in without opening the door, he started the engine. ''Come on you slow pokes.'' He called to Helga and Fabrizio. Jack was hesitant to ride with them.

''You fancy a walk?'' He whispered to Rose. He pulled away from her, searching her face for an answer. Rose knew she should be getting home but she wanted to spend some time alone with Jack. She nodded in response to him.

''Hey you guys, we're going to walk.'' Jack called, taking hold of Rose's hand.

''You're shitting me. Jack you told me to bring the damn truck.''

Jack felt a little bad. ''I know I'm sorry.''

''Are you two in love or something?'' Tommy teased, but he asked seriously. Rose felt herself blush and said nothing.

''Oh shut up.'' Jack laughed, he picked up a crushed Cola can which was on the ground and hurled it at Tommy, missing him. He laughed, shaking his head. He pulled away leaving Rose and Jack alone on the road. The cinema lights had just been turned off and the only lights were the lit gas lamps. Jack began to lead Rose away from the cinema. He placed his arm around her waist and she leant against him, feeling happy.

''That was really fun.'' She felt so alive tonight.

''It was.'' Jack spoke softly. ''I'm glad you finally saw a talkie.'' He smiled.

''Well I just never really had the time to go to the picture. I was busy.'' Rose told him. ''I was in school everyday. I did Latin, dance, Spanish, Mathematics, sometimes Science.''

Jack raised his eyebrows. ''Sounds like the road to success.''

Rose stopped for a moment and leant against a wall outside a café. Inside it was pitch black and a light shone in the window advertising Budweiser. ''When we go home, mother wants me to attend college. She wants me to find a husband there.'' Rose knew she probably shouldn't tell Jack this but she knew she had to.

Jack felt as though he had been winded. ''Wow. I guess this is just a summer romance then.''

'Oh no. I don't want it to end.' Rose told him. She took her hands in his. ''I have loved every moment of this summer.''

''How can we make it work though?'' Jack ran his fingers through his hair. ''You would only want me until someone better came along Rose.''

Rose looked hurt. ''How can you say that?''

Jack took a deep breathe. He held up his hands. ''You see my hands Rose? I work for a living.'' He came closer to her, touching her curls, seeing the tears forming in her eyes. ''I'm never going to have nice things or fancy things. I earn a few dollars if I am lucky.''

Rose touched his hand which was on her hair. She was visibly shaking, not wanting this to end. 'I don't want that either Jack. I only want you.' She told him, her voice cracking. He sighed, he knew they would have to make it work somehow. Leaning forward, he kissing her cheek and then her hair before kissing her lips just once. She moaned slightly, having never felt so nervous in her life.

'You want to go home?'' He whispered to her. She shook her head. Her eyes meeting his in the dark.

''Take me to your place.''

Jack's home wasn't spectacular in any way. Just a small one bed roomed house in the down town area. The street was quiet, mostly filled with young couples with babies or infants. By the time they reached the area, it was almost ten. Rose knew she should have been home ages ago but at this moment in time all she cared about was been with Jack.

Throwing his rucksack on the bed, Jack sat on the double bed and pressed it downwards a few times to test the comfort. He curved his bottom lip over, it wasn't too bad. Rose examined the wardrobe space - just a single dark oak wood with a few coat hangers. The floors were wooden albeit slightly worn and the wallpaper appeared to be Victorian but to say Jack paid very little for the space, it wasn't so bad. Kicking away her shoes, she lifted both of her feet onto the bed and laid herself down. Jack smiled, laying beside her but propping himself up on his elbow and his dark blonde hair hung in his face. Rose studied his face carefully, he appeared so young, he was beautiful. His tan skin, the cute freckles over his nose, the chicken pox scars on his forehead, his button nose and pouted lips and of course his gorgeous light blue eyes. She never failed to fall for him more just by looking into them. His hair hung in his eyes and Rose lifted her hand slightly moving the hair away.

''Maybe we should get you a haircut.'' She teased. Running his fingers through her auburn locks which spread out on the pillow he did nothing but laugh at her comment. He kissed her lips just once before laying himself next to her.

''I'll think about it.'' He entwined his fingers with hers and ran his thumb over her hand.

A few of Jack's drawings were scattered around the room. Rose lifted her head a little and narrowed her eyes in the dim light to see what the drawing was, it was the rollercoaster.

''You really don't know how talented you are.''

''Thanks but they didn't make too much of them anywhere else.''

Rose glanced up from the drawing sensing a little disappointment in his voice. ''But Jack they're crazy, you have such pure talent like this.''

''Ah well, I think here I am more appreciated. Some days I was paid a full dollar for my work. A full dollar Rose. I felt rich.'' He grinned, his boyishness shining through. He had been just 15 when he arrived in Los Angeles, just several months after his parents died.

Shaking her head, she realised Jack had experienced so much more than she had, he had been places and really seen things. She had done very little in her life, and when she had travelled she had been stuck in hotel rooms, cars, or at events she really didn't want to be at listening to the idle chit chat. Her smile faded, and Jack sensed some sort of sadness. ''I wish I could have been like you Jack, just headed out for the horizon whenever you felt like it. I was smothered, I haven't seen anything.''

''I will take you to some of the places one day Rose.'' He kissed her forehead. Slowly, she came towards him and leaned forward to kiss him. Both felt the spark between them, as she grew more passionate as she kissed him. He began lost in her as he touched her face, then her hair. He loved her so much, he knew that the power she had over him was immense. She backed him against the bed and she could feel their bodies close together, she wanted him she was sure of that. It was as though something inside of her had snapped, she knew now that this was so much more than a summer romance.

'

''Rose…' Jack whispered, not sure if they should be doing this. Shushing him, she kissed him once again. He felt himself throb for her. She undid all of his buttons, pulling the shirt down his arms and throwing it to the floor. He wrapped his bare arms around her body, and pulled away from her turning her back to him so that he could unbutton the back of her dress. He moved her hair to one side and kissed her neck as he undid her dress, and it fell to the floor and she kicked it away. He picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bed, once she was laid down he removed her stockings before laying on top of her. Neither of them knew what would happen as they continued to kiss. Rose had never wanted anyone more in her life.

Jack kissed her neck, and bit her in places seeing the reddened areas which he had sucked. He felt slight guilt, he couldn't do this now.

''Rose…'' he whispered to her. ''We cant do this.''

Glancing up at him, he could see the hurt in her eyes.

Pulling himself off her, he sat up on the bed running his fingers through his hair. She looked at him with confusion in her eyes. ''Rose don't think its because I don't want you, because I do…I just…I'd be taking advantage of you if we made love.''

''No you wouldn't.'' She stood from the bed feeling unwanted. Jack took her arm and pulled her back to the bed, so that she sat on his knee. He placed both his arms around her and she rested her head over his shoulders. He knew that she must think he didn't want her, and she probably didn't understand his reasons but she had to make him see.

''Rose. I love you so much and believe me I don't know how I can resist you. You're so beautiful.'' He kissed her cheek, and she smiled a little, she felt happy knowing that he had spoken those words to her.

''I love you too…'' She said in between kissing his lips. ''But I want you to make love to me.'' She whispered. Her eyes told him she was serious about this and he gave in to moment.


	6. Six - The end of the summer

The next morning, Rose awoke with a newfound feeling in her heart she had never felt before. Rose had had time to think the night before as she lay in bed in the dark, alone with her thoughts. All of the things she felt in Jack's presence were new to her. Every single thought and feeling she had towards him shocked her. She would have done anything in that moment to see him, for him to hold her like he had the night before. Rose pulled herself out of bed, sat at her dressing table, and brushed through her tangled hair. She caught a glimpse of her reflection and smiled a little. She looked happier than she had in a while. She felt it, too.

Rose shakily reached into the top drawer and pulled out a ring, a beautiful sapphire and diamond ring. Its beauty shone in the mid-morning light. The ring had belonged to her grandmother. It had been her engagement ring and it had been passed on to her when she was just a child, something which her mother didn't know about. Rose didn't know of its value, but it was worth a lot of money. She paused and thought of her grandmother for a moment. She wasn't a judgemental woman and did a lot of charity work, and Rose knew she would have liked Jack. A knock sounded on the door and Rose answered, revealing her two maids who had come to bring her downstairs for breakfast. She thanked them and in the dining room she settled herself onto the small wicker chair. She took a sip of her coffee and felt a presence behind her. She turned to see her mother with a suitcase in her hand.

''What's going on?'' She asked, her voice uncertain.

''We're going home.'' Ruth told her firmly.

''Now? But we don't leave for another few weeks. The summer isn't even over.'' Rose panicked, she wouldn't even have time to say goodbye to Jack. They had made plans for the day.

''Get dressed and then come and have some breakfast, dear.'' Ruth smiled, picking at her own breakfast.

''Would you like more coffee?'' She held the pot in her hand. ''The maids will pack your things.''

'I don't want you to pack my things. I don't want you to touch my stuff. I'm not going. I cant go.'' Rose felt as though she was going to heave. Why was her mother doing this?

''You're coming Rose. Even if your father has to drag you.'' Ruth was about to leave the room.

''Is this about Jack, mother? Are you making us go home because you don't like the fact I spend so much time with him?'' Rose stood with her hand on her hip, she had to know.

Ruth paused before spinning on her heel. She didn't want to argue with her daughter. ''Sit down Rose.'' she indicated to the dining room chair.

''No!'' Rose refused.

Ruth felt her body stiffen, she knew her daughter was been difficult.

''Rose you have been out fooling around with that boy until God knows what time of the morning and it has to stop!' Her face became red. Rose felt a tear fall down her face. ''I didn't spend years of my life raising a daughter and giving her everything... so she could throw it away on a summer romance.'''

''Its not just a summer romance mother!'' Rose pleaded.

''You will wind up pregnant or heartbroken.''

''I wont. Jack isn't like that at all. You cant tell me who I can or cant love.'' Rose felt as though her heart would ring out. All she wanted was to see Jack at this moment in time.

''Rose you are sixteen years old, you don't know the first thing about love.''

''Oh Rose.' Ruth's eyes filled with tears. Rose had never seen her mother actually show any emotion. Rose could feel the tears falling freely from her eyes. ''Why has God allowed this to happen to my child?'' Ruth removed her hands from Rose's cheeks. She spoke as though something dreadful had happened. As though she had some sort of disease.

Rose couldn't breathe as the tears hit her, she felt heart wrenching pain in her stomach and chest. Ruth didn't know how to comfort her daughter, having never seen someone so hysterical. ''Oh mother! You don't understand. You think I don't know what love is well neither do you.'' Ruth looked outraged. ''You don't laugh or show any affection with daddy like Jack and I. Its you that doesn't know the first thing about love.''

''Rose you are too young to know anything about love. Especially with that boy. Now he is trash.' 'Ruth spat. ''Now go get dressed we are leave in an hour and that is final.'' Ruth spun on her heel and left the room. Don walked into the room having heard their sparring. Rose looked at her daddy through her bleary eyes and his heart broke for his daughter. She collapsed into his arms crying into his shirt. She could always get her own way with her father, perhaps they could stay just a week longer? Even just a day so she could say goodbye to Jack.

''Daddy, I don't want to go. I don't want to leave Jack.''

Don pulled away from his daughter. He saw the tears and he how heartbroken she was. ''We have to sweetheart.'' He said simply. He didn't want his daughter to end up with her heart broken by that boy. If it was his choice, the family could have stayed maybe even a little into autumn but this was Ruth's decision.

**December 1937**

**A year or so later**

The whole room seemed to whirl around as Rose closed her eyes for a moment in an attempt to take in the evenings events. Marriage? She was far too young to even consider taking a husband. But Caledon Hockley was stood before her holding out a large diamond engagement ring in a black velvet box with that sly grin on his face. Shakily, Rose brought her hands to her face.

''Rose darling, just say yes.'' Cal placed his hand on her left arm and a grin spread across his face. ''Marry me Rose. I will make you happy, you will never want for nothing.''

Rose felt like bursting out laughing. Want for nothing?' Was this all about money? But Rose didn't want him or his filthy money. ''Cal, I...I'm speechless.''

''It has been a surprise sweet pea.'' Cal lowered his head and his eyes met Rose's.

'It has. But Cal, I believe I am too young for marriage.''

Raising his eyebrows, Cal didn't think he had heard correctly. Too young? This wasn't a matter of being too young. Cal knew Rose's family was in financial difficulty and one way or another Rose would have to marry him, she had very little choice.

Smiling, he closed the box and sat himself on the dining chair. ''My dear Rose, but you know you have little choice in the matter.'' Cal took a sip of the expensive wine. ''Your mother is counting on you to save the family name. You know I could change everything, either way.''

''Cal, I…'' Rose was stunned; she played with the beads on her pearl necklace and felt like pulling them from her neck and throwing them at him in a fit. She didn't care for him or his money.

''So what will it be Rose? Would you like to see your mother suffer? For her to become a seamstress and for yourself to live in the gutters like some bohemian?' 'Cal stood and walked around her, she watched him for a few moments before squeezing her eyes closed and praying for everything to just disappear. She thought of Jack momentarily of how he lived and how happy he made her feel during their summer together but he had never called her, never sent a letter. Maybe her mother had been right about him, she just didn't want to believe it. Her father had died four months before and now she felt it was her duty to protect her family from bankruptcy. After her fathers death, Rose and her mother learned he had bad debts from back in 1929.

All she wanted was for the evening to end. ''I will marry you Cal.'' She smiled, and even leaned to him slightly and kissed his cheek, something she surprised herself with but she had to keep him sweet. As she pulled away, he appeared smug.

''Mr Hockley tonight has been lovely.'' She forced a smile, but inside she faltered. ''f you would excuse me I must retire, I am exhausted from the day's events.''

''Of course. Goodnight.'' She gently slipped her hand into his and he kissed her gloved hand gently. Just the slightest contact caused her to flinch. Turning to walk away, she felt his eyes on her as she left the room; she speeded up her pace until she reached her room. Once inside, she forgot all what etiquette had taught her and she ripped the beads from her throat and then her earrings from her ears. She struggled to unhook her dress and she felt like screaming at the top of her lungs for someone to free her. Inside, she knew she was slowly going insane but she couldn't escape, she had no money at all.

A knock sounded at Rose's bedroom door before the key turned in the lock and Cal entered with a smug smile on his face. Rose glanced upwards to him from her vanity mirror. She was dressed in a green dress with black netting and beads over the shoulders. She wore her hair pinned up, with emerald earrings and an emerald and diamond bracelet.

''You look lovely Rose.'' He came behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She felt her skin crawl but outwardly she faked a smile to him, anything to make herself appear happy.

''There is something I have for you Rose. Something which I hope you like.'' Cal sat himself on the side of her vanity unit. From inside his pocket he produced a ring box, glancing at it she felt sick knowing what was inside. ''I want you to wear this tonight, as a token of my love for you.''

Opening the box, a large diamond ring sat inside. Large wasn't the word, ugly was. It was a gaudy, hideous thing. Rose shakily touched the ring. ''Good gracious.''

''Perhaps it will remind you of how I feel about you.'' He smiled to her. He removed the ring from the box and took her left hand in his. Rose felt her breathe become caught in her throat but she said nothing and allowed him to place the ring on her finger. She looked at the diamond and felt nothing at all, it felt out of place and too big for her tiny hands. Like a huge rock.

''56 karats of diamonds.'' Cal grinned to her as if bragging about how much money he had paid for the ring. A pathetic amount she knew, enough to feed several small countries and now she was wearing it on her finger.

''I love it darling'' She quickly stood from the chair and moved away from him, faking enthusiasm.

''Oh Rose, I know you've been melancholy and I know why. But this evening will be the beginning of our lives together.''

Rose tried to find something to concentrate on other than Cal. She ignored the feelings in her stomach and tried her best not to heave right there in that moment. ''I am looking forward to the gala.'' she told him, hoping it would steer the conversation away from the ring and it would keep him happy.

''Good. So am I sweet pea.'' Cal came towards her, he kissed her cheek gently. ''Shall we go downstairs? I think we should inform your mother of our engagement.''

Rose nodded silently. She knew how happy her mother would be. It was all she had ever wanted for her daughter, to marry someone with Cal's reputation. He was a lawyer, and Rose had to admit the passion he had for his job was outstanding. He loved winning cases, expanding on his business and his ever-growing ego and reputation.

Descending the stairs to the parlour on the first floor, Cal placed his arm around his new fiancée. ''Ruth darling, please come quick. Rose and I have news.'' He called.

Rose felt her stomach sink. Her mother appeared from the kitchen as quickly as she could, obviously intrigued by the news. ''What on earth is going on?''

Rose felt like screaming to him. She didn't want to marry him. ''Rose has agreed to marry me Ruth! How wonderful.''

Ruth's mouth fell open before turning into a smile. She touched her daughters face. ''Oh Rose, that is such good news. I am so happy for you.''

Rose kept up her false pretence. She kissed her mothers cheek gently, seeing just how happy she was. Her eyes travelled to a photograph of the family which had been taking years before of her with her mother and father. Her eyes zoned in on her father and wondered what he thought of this situation. She diverted her eyes quickly, knowing she would have to keep any thoughts away from her head until she was alone in her room later. When she would cry herself to sleep, yet again.


	7. Seven - Back to the past

**New York,**

**Three days later**

Throwing the newspaper onto the side of the bar, he could feel how tired he was, how much he wanted to rest. Focusing his eyes, he blinked several times until he could see a little better and something caught his eyes - or maybe he was that tired he was seeing things. A photograph on the front of the newspaper, immediately he opened out the paper and there it was…a photograph of Cal and Rose, and the headline Lawyer Caledon Hockley to wed Rose DeWitt Bukater.' Blinking his eyes several times, he ran over the print. Caledon Hockley, son of Philadelphia steel tycoon Nathan Hockley is to marry the only daughter of the late Donald Bukater. The pair announced their engagement last night and are to hold an engagement gala in Caledon's New York apartment tomorrow evening. Five hundred guests are expected to appear including several famous faces. . Studying the photograph, they were stood together at some sort of gala but Rose wasn't smiling and Jack knew just how unhappy she was.

Jack Dawson was in town after deciding to move here three months before. Over the last year he had saved money in order to fulfil his art dream. Staying in Santa Monica only reminded him of Rose and the summer they shared together until she upped and left without a word. Now seeing the paper, he couldn't help but wonder if she had found everything she ever wanted…a wealthy and handsome man…a lawyer of all people.

''Is the veil too much?'' Rose asked, looking at her reflection in the mirror. She felt like she belonged on a stage or a film set with all of the dramatic dresses which surrounded her.

''Are you kidding? You look perfect!'' Her mother cried. ''You're the most beautiful bride.''

Rose forced a smile before looking back at her reflection in the mirror. The idea of marrying Cal - a man she didn't love had grown on her now. Maybe she would grow to love him. He was caring, sweet and very loyal to Rose. He loved every inch of her she knew that but it felt as though something was missing. Initially she had been attracted to him and flattered by his affections but then had learnt he was a nasty pompous piece of work. His 'love' for her seemed unhealthy and it suffocated her so much she could barely breathe. Was that was real love was?

''Wait until Cal sees you in this dress, he's going to go crazy. He won't be able to take his eyes off you, or his hands.'' One of Ruth's friends piped in bringing Rose back to the present.

''Have you seen this morning's paper? The "Daily Journal" says that you are going to be - the social highlight of the season. Of the season?'' Ruth cried.

''Let me see.'' Rose took the paper from her mothers hands. She unfolded the paper to see a picture at the bottom. A picture of someone she had seen before. Looking closer, she realised the picture was of Jack. Her heart fluttered, he appeared older now. What was he doing in the paper? She felt her breathing quicken as she sat down on the seat next to her, reading over the small print. Jack was here in town showcasing some of his art at one of the local galleries.

''Rose honey, are you alright?''

Rose broke her concentration from the paper and glanced up to her mother. ''Of course. Its just a little exciting all of this.'' She lied, best she could and tried to get on with her day although it was hard knowing Jack was just down the road from her.

Jack Dawson beamed as he watched the patrons scan the gallery for new additions to their painting collections. He had never felt happier and all of the years of hard work seemed to have paid off. His talent was something he was born with, not something which he had studied as he had never had the money to attend a college or university but he had helped out other young artists develop their skills and was happy to do so for free. A woman caught his attention, a tall curvy lady wearing a long brown coat, her red hair braided causally to the side. He felt as though he had been in her presence before and there was something about her which he just couldn't put his fingers on. Pushing his hair blonde hair back out of his face, he started towards her but then his breathe became caught in his throat. His eyes widened, and he was unsure if he was actually seeing true visions. His heart beat faster and slowly he reached out his arm through the crowds of people to touch the woman he believed to be Rose Dewitt Bukater. She turned quickly, coming face to face with Jack, someone she never thought she would see again.

''Oh my God…'' She couldn't quite think of what to say. Why had she even come here? What use would it be?

''Rose, what are you doing here? I thought you…''

Rose opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She could only smile and try anything to calm her racing heart. It was Rose alright, she was a little older but nonetheless she still looked the same.

Several portraits of Santa Monica pier and the beach caught Rose's eyes and she felt her breathe become caught in her throat as she saw the place they had shared their summer. Deep down she believed they would have visited such places together if they had stayed together. Jack noticed her struggle to breathe and he watched her closely guessing memories had overcome her too much. ''Rose what are you doing here?''

Rose hesitated for a moment. ''I saw the piece in the paper, saying you were here in the city…''

Jack bowed his head. He had forgotten about his piece in the paper. ''I saw you too. Congratulations…''

She smiled weakly. She had so many questions for him. Why he didn't write to her, or try to make some sort of contact. They said nothing as they lost themselves in the moment. Both of their eyes not leaving the others, the same familiar thoughts running through their minds.

''I have some paintings which I did in Santa Monica.'' Jack indicated to some small canvas's across the other side of the room. Rose followed him and allowed herself to become lost in the art. She had to do something to divert her hazy mind from the current situation.

Shakily, Rose reached out to the painting and felt the bumps in the canvas. She could almost feel herself falling into the painting, as though she herself was present when it was drawn. ''Did you draw all of these from life?''

''Of course. I saw everything with my own eyes, I visited all of the sights and witnessed the beauty.'' Jack turned to Rose witnessing her own beauty right in front of his eyes.

Their eyes interlocked for a few moments and her heart raced. Rose felt tears in her eyes, the way Jack spoke the words made her long for him so badly than she had done before.

'I can't stay Jack…'' She told him hesitantly.

''Then why come?'' He asked, his heart sinking. Memories from the almost two years before still fresh. ''Don't just walk out and forget me again Rose.''

I didn't forget you! She wanted to scream but knew that she couldn't now she was engaged to be married.

''Meet me tonight Rose.'' He urged her, it wasn't a question, it was more like an order but she didn't care, she knew she had to see him again.

She nodded just once.

Several men smoked their cigarettes in the far seats on the bar and a single barman worked behind the counter, dressed elegantly, probably more elegant than Jack who now suddenly became aware that even his clothes were not suitable for this place. He was suddenly aware it was Rose, his Rose, but yet he felt like a young boy ready for his first date, she was stunning. A smile spread across her porcelain face illuminating the entire room. To Rose, it felt as though the entire world had gone into slow motion as Jack approached her but her outside image never faltered though inside she was trembling. He was really here, just seeing his face made her feel more happy than she could remember. He was dressed casually and that was Jack, she wouldn't have him any other way. With Jack, what you see is what you get. Something she admired about him for years. Outwardly, he had changed little since they had last met, but in the back of her mind she knew that they could never be and that she would soon be a married woman.

''Hello Rose.'' Jack spoke quietly, almost like a shy little boy. His eyes never left Rose's as she stood from her bar stool and simply placed her arms around his neck loosely, she knew this gesture was intimate but she didn't care for the time being, for she was alone.

'Jack…'' She began but trailed off. She took a seat back at the bar and touched his hand as his fingers stroked over hers.

''So I hear your engaged…congratulations.''

Staring Jack straight in the eyes, Rose silently composed herself. She could already sense he was hurting in one way or another, the silence between them was unbearable. Taking a deep breathe, Rose let go of Jack's hand. She glanced down at him, almost icily. She had to let him go, she could not live her life wanting Jack Dawson, especially when she was getting married. She had to find some way to not think about him. Her fathers words crept into her mind ''you never forget your first love.'' True enough. She had never forgot Jack. But was it natural to still care for him so bad? Still contemplate what it would have been like if she had never left?

''His name is Caledon Hockley, he is a lawyer.'' Rose told Jack.

''I know exactly who he is.'' Jack spoke, almost with contempt. He had never met this man but felt as though he wasn't the brilliant person the papers made him up to be.

''He's a really good man, Jack. You'd really like him.''

''I doubt that very much.'' Jack lit a cigarette. ''Do you love him?''

''Pardon me?''

''Do you love him?'' Jack repeated, not shy about asking.

Rose opened her mouth, shocked at his rudeness. ''Jack, you shouldn't be asking me this.''

''It's a simple enough question Rose.'' He took another drag from his cigarette. Her engagement ring was a sizeable diamond and glittered in the dim light of the bar. She remained silent and refused to answer his question. How would she answer it?

''Well you marry him then Rose…if he can make you happy.'' Jack ordered himself a beer, sipping it he looked at Rose intently, he knew she was hiding something.

''Why are you looking at me like that?''

Jack smiled shaking his head, not taking his eyes from hers. ''Just memories Rose.''

''Of what.''

Jack sighed, not one particular memory came to his head. ''Just that summer in Santa Monica. We were just a couple of kids.'' He took another sip of his beer. 'Now here you are all grown up and almost a married woman.'

Rose bit the inside of her cheeks. She curled the ends of her hair, the same way she had done since she was a child. ''You're different.''

''You're different too.'' He pointed out. 'But in a good way'.' Physically she hadn't changed that much but he knew that as a person she carried some sort of burden around.

''You're kind of the same though.'' She said breaking into a laugh. She ordered a bottle of beer and almost knocked the entire thing. Jack remembered the night they had gone dancing at the La Monica ballroom and she had emptied her glass quicker than he.

''I must warn you Jack, I'm a cheap drunk. One bottle and you'll be carrying me out of here.''

''Well you go slow then, I don't want to have to take advantage of you.'' He winked at her playfully and her stomach fluttered and for a moment she became lost in him just like she did when she was a teenager.

''You wouldn't dare I'm a married woman!''

''Not yet sweetie.'' He laughed, she moved closer to him without even realising it. His mind wondered back to the summer. So many questions he had wanted to ask her, and now was his chance.

''Why did you just leave Rose? Without so much as a word?''

Silence fell among them for several minutes, neither of them knowing what to say. ''I had to Jack. My mother wouldn't let me say goodbye to you. I had so much I wanted to say to you but I wasn't allowed to.'' Rose stood from stool and began to stroll around the bar area.

Words failed Jack completely, the truth could not sink into his mind. ''I thought you had wanted to leave Rose.'' He couldn't believe that these years he had believed what they shared together that summer meant nothing to her.

''Of course not!'' She cried. ''I loved you.'' She told him. ''I was in love with you.''

Jack felt his heart sink. Was. Was in love. Past tense. Was he crazy for still having some feelings for her? And now? He wanted to ask. She was engaged to someone else.

''I was in love with you too.'' He told her. He wanted to add more on but knew he couldn't. She was in love with someone else now. Why else would she be marrying him? He was everything Jack wasn't and probably deserved her more.

Rose glanced at him. She wondered why she felt nervous around him almost like she did when they first met. ''Why didn't you write to me Jack? You knew where I lived?''

'I did write to you Rose. I wrote to you more times than I could count. That's why I never came to Philly. Its why I never made contact with you.'' Jack told her. He watched as she put her head in her hands.

''Oh Jack, this is all so messed up.'' She cried covering her face with her hands. ''Why didn't the letters reach me?'' Then Rose remembered asking her mother every morning when the mail arrived if she had anything - she never did. Surely her mother wouldn't have hidden the many letters from her. ''My mother.'' She whispered, to herself.

''She wouldn't would she?'' Jack asked.

Rose closed her eyes and thought for a moment. She had never collected the mail, even when she did go to the post box it had already been emptied. Would her mother have really hidden the letters? Would her father have known about the letters? She couldn't ask him now, he had passed away months before. Tears came down her cheeks. ''I have to go.'' She said, almost in a whisper.

''But why?''

Rose didn't know why she had come. She thought she had buried the feeling she had for him. They had never completely gone away but now seeing him made them all resurface. ''I just have to go. I cant deal with this right now. I'm sorry.'' She grabbed her bag but felt Jack's hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him watching his face through her bleary eyes.

''Don't just walk out again Rose.'' He sighed. ''I cant just turn away now without knowing you'll be all right.''

Rose straightened her back, she sniffled before clearing her voice. ''I'm fine. I will be fine Jack.'' She told him in her most convincing voice, sure he could see straight through her.

''I don't think so Rose.'' She said nothing, she glanced to the door wondering if she made a run for it if he would follow her. ''Can I see you again?'' He asked her quietly.

She was hesitant, if Cal found out he would be angry. His face was desperate and she knew she would have to see him again - just one more time.

''I cant Jack. I have some things to take care of.''

He nodded. ''Can you get away tomorrow night maybe? Just for an hour or so?''


	8. Eight - Barely coping

**Two weeks later**

Jack was waiting for the weather to clear so he could run some errands. It had been almost two weeks since he had seen Rose last, and he was hoping to see her, he missed her endlessly. He knew that it wouldn't be easy for her to get away from her mother or Cal but he had given her his address and told her to come when she could. It was early afternoon, when a knock sounded on the door of Jack's small apartment. Wiping his dirty hands down his khaki pants, he ran his fingers through his shaggy hair before opening the door.

''Rose? Hey come on in.'' Jack smiled, he was both surprised and excited to see her. Her dress was drenched from the pouring rain, her hair long and red to her shoulders had straightened from the rain. Her face was red and she was quiet. Something was wrong, Jack knew that. She almost refused to look him in the eye.

''Jack, I cannot stay long. I just have to speak to you.'' Rose spoke, to the point trying her hardest to focus on her reason for been there. She wanted to get this over and done with. She knew she would break Jack's heart but for his own sake it had to be done. Upon hearing Rose's words, Jack's heart sank, he had a feeling something was wrong.

''Rose? What is the matter?' 'He asked. He came towards her slightly, but she backed away her eyes not leaving the floor.

''Rose?'' he frowned. He wanted to take her in his arms, but he knew she wouldn't allow him to, something was wrong.

Staring Jack straight in the eyes, Rose silently composed herself. She could already sense he was hurting in one way or another, the silent between them was unbearable.

''Jack I am leaving town tomorrow.'' She began. ''Cal wants to head home to Philly.''

''What? Why?'' His face crumbled and his eyes were full of hurt.

''The family are moving there and I must move on with them now. You and I both know I couldn't stay in New York forever. You live here now but I don't. I have a life back home'.' She told him.

''Stay Rose, stay with me'' Jack urged, he touched her hand, and Rose closed her eyes in an attempt to compose herself. Her breathing was unsteady.

''Its not just about that Jack, I must leave.'' Rose backed away, and reached for the door.

''What about us Rose? Did I not mean anything to you? After all we had said and done?''

Tears began to fall down Jack's cheeks, and Rose wanted to do nothing more than go to him and kiss him better, kiss him with the passion no one ever had before.

''Jack, I have to go, I'm sorry.'' Was all Rose could manage, she had to think of what was the best for everyone. She had to keep on pretending she had never laid eyes on him again. ''You know that we can never be Jack.''

''And why not Rose? Stop fighting this.'' He shook her, trying to wake her up from her own stupidity.

''Jack I am almost a married woman, you know that.' 'She held up her engaged finger and flashed the ring to Jack. Weeks before seeing her engagement ring had almost been like him taking a bullet to the chest but not today, he knew her more than she thought he did. He knew that she still loved him somewhere deep down.

''But what about us Rose? Neither of us ended this.'' He pointed out. ''It was never over for me.''

Rose felt her heart pounding. Did this mean he still wanted her?

''Jack you don't understand…'' She trailed off. ''Its my duty now to protect my mother by marrying Cal.'' She settled herself onto the sofa putting her face in her hands. She shivered from been out in the rain for so long. ''My father died Jack.''

Jack went silent. He knew how much her father meant to her. ''Oh I'm so sorry.'' He stroked her back, feeling her bra straps through the dress. He wanted to puller her closer to him but it was almost like approaching a frightened horse. ''I know how much he meant to you.''

She nodded, feeling a tear trail down her face. The memories still fresh in her mind. ''He was in a lot of debt and my mother had to sell the house. We moved into something smaller and that's when I met Cal. He pays for everything, he is a successful lawyer and my mother is relying on me to save the family name.'' She sighed, feeling such a burden lifted from her shoulders. ''I cant just abandon her.'' She added.

Jack remained silent for a few moments waiting for something to come to him, so he could find the right words to say. ''Your mother cannot expect you to marry this guy.''

''Well she is…''

''Rose…'' He stopped, unsure if what he was about to say would change the situation for the better or worse. ''I love you…do you know that…''

Rose lifted her head from her hands, unsure of it she had heard correct. Slowly, she nodded her head. ''I love you too.'' She cried, feeling the knot in the pit of her stomach. How come things were so messed up? ''But how can we be together?''

''I will take you back to Santa Monica, Rose. We can pick up from where we finished.'' He knew that what he was saying sounded unrealistic but he knew they could make it work.

Rose shook her head. ''No Jack. I am going to study at Sarah Lawrence. I have to be here in New York by the time autumn comes.''

Jack rested his forehead against hers. ''Then I will be here right beside you.'' He whispered.

Stroking Rose's face Jack smiled through his own tears. Words were no longer needed, they could both feel how much they loved each other just from the way they held each other. The entire room faded away as Jack lowered his lips to hers, kissing her face and stroking her hair. Shakily, she undid two of Jack's shirt buttons and exposed his skin and she touched his chest shakily before glancing back into his eyes, his look matched hers and they both knew what was about to happen between them. Scooping her up into his arms, she giggled slightly as he carried her up the stairs to his bedroom. Inside there was just enough light for them to see each other, they explored each other in a way they hadn't for such a long time. This moment was something they had both dreamed of but something which was deemed impossible.

''I love you so much.'' Jack whispered into Rose's ear as he kissed her neck gently, and nibbling some places leaving small marks and she moaned with pleasure slightly.

''I love you too.'' She whispered back before smiling for a few seconds before he captured her mouth with his once again. He made love to her like she had never experienced before in her life, it felt like such a long time since he had touched her last and she was glad to have come home.

**The engagement gala**

A knock sounded at Rose's bedroom door and Cal entered with a smug smile on his face. Rose glanced upwards to him from her vanity mirror. She was dressed in a green dress with black netting and beads over the shoulders. She wore her hair pinned up, with emerald earrings and an emerald and diamond bracelet.

''You look lovely Rose.' 'He came behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She felt her skin crawl but outwardly she faked a smile to him, anything to make herself appear happy.

''This evening will be the beginning of our lives together.''

Rose tried to find something to concentrate on other than Cal. She ignored the feelings in her stomach and tried her best not to heave right there in that moment.

''I am looking forward to the gala.'' she told him, hoping it would steer the conversation away from the ring and it would keep him happy.

''Good.'' Cal came towards her, he kissed her cheek gently.

Throughout the night Rose continued her false pretence. When people asked how she was feeling she told them she was well and looking forward to the wedding, she played Little Miss Perfect Wife to be and she was good at it. Her mother was pleased that she had accepted Cal's proposal, she felt it was wise and that maybe it would help her to forget Jack. But how could she forget about him after the perfect night they had spent together. She knew he still loved her but in her heart of hearts she knew she would have to marry Cal.

''…And we are to marry within the month. Rose has yet to pick a dress or bridesmaids but it will be a very large affair, with all of you invited.'' Cal stood finishing his speech at the gala. Rose stifled a yawn. Her mother sat beside her listening intently to Cal and Nathan Hockley sat beside Cal and he too looked rather bored.

''Finally I would like you to raise your glasses to my wife to be, Rose DeWitt Bukater. I know that I can make her happy.'' Cal beamed and the room began to applaud. Rose faked a smile and stood feeling slightly dizzy looking around at the five hundred people of society wearing their finest clothes and jewellery clapping for her and Cal actually believing that they were happy. Quickly Rose kissed Cal's cheek.

''Darling, would you excuse me I am going to the powder room.'' She told him quietly. She felt like running to the door but knew she would have to keep her image and not let it falter until she reached the exit. Upon reaching the ladies room, she quickly locked the door and leaned against the back of the door and sighed a large breathe of relief. Now this was her time, she would have to be careful climbing out of the window but she was going to be free in a matter of minutes. Flinging the window open, the net began to blow wildly in the wind. Suddenly a knock sounded on the door and Rose jumped. She assumed it was Cal.

''I'll be out in a minute Cal.'' She called but the knock came again. Quickly, she closed the window and fixed her hair quickly. She opened to door to find her mother standing there.

''Mother!'' She spoke in a low voice.

''Rose, I have something for you.'' Ruth told her. In her hand, she held a black bag. Rose eyed in up as her mother pushed her backwards back into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

''Mother, what is that?'' She glanced at the bag wondering what it was.

Ruth pulled a pile of letters from the bag. There must have been hundreds of them. Rose gasped, her heart beating wildly. ''Are they…''

Ruth nodded. '' knew I shouldn't have kept these from you Rose. I thought I was doing the right thing.''

Rose took them gingerly in her hand, she looked over the writing, each one addressed to her. ''He wrote one a day for a year.''

Rose backed into the vanity unit. ''Mother? How could you? After you saw me cry myself to sleep for months.''

Ruth touched her daughters face, tears in her own eyes. ''Because I thought I was doing the right thing for my little girl. I thought I was protecting you.''

''By hiding this from me, for these few years.'' Rose couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew she had to see Jack, she couldn't marry Cal now knowing that he had written to her one letter a day for a year, knowing he still loved her. The entire room seemed to spin and she felt ill.

''Rose, I know I haven't been the perfect mother. But please, hear me out.'' Ruth touched her face. 'Rose…'She began. ''Just last week, I found out that…I'm not going to be around for much longer.''

Rose felt her breathe caught in her throat. ''What?''

''I have cancer Rose.'' Ruth told her quietly. ''I have known for a while but it was diagnosed last week.'' Tears came down her mothers face. Rose gasped in disbelief. ''I couldn't leave this life knowing you were unhappy and even more knowing I caused that unhappiness.''

''Oh mother.'' Rose collapsed into her mothers body as though she was a child.

''I want you to find Jack and be with him.'' Ruth whispered. Rose grabbed her mother and held her like she never had done before. She loved how she smelled and remembered using her perfume as a child and pretending to be grown up. She felt her heart ache in places she didn't known existed.

After packing a small bag and a sandwich, Rose headed for the hospital, her head spun in the afternoon heat. The sun felt hotter than ever and Rose could feel the sweat on her forehead. She could feel her feet dragging hesitantly but still she carried on walking.

Only one way to find out though, she thought as she entered the building. The hospital was cooler but she hated the smell. It was enough to make her stomach turn. She hated hospitals as a matter of fact, she hadn't been in one for years.

Walking to the front desk, Rose cleared her throat and got the attention of the receptionist.

''May I help you, miss?'' The woman spoke clearly, looking over her spectacles.

''Yes um could you tell me which room number Ruth Dewitt Bukater is in?''

Rose asked nervously.

''Could I ask your name please?'' The receptionist asked.

''Yes its Rose Dewitt Bukater. I am her daughter.''

'Mrs Dewitt Bukater is in room 322.' The receptionist smiled.

''Thank you.'' Rose nodded before beginning to find room 322. Her head spun and this moment felt as surreal as could be. After everything she was here, finding her mother after everything she had done and said. It took Rose all of her strength to pull herself forward and convince herself this was the right thing to do.

Finally, Rose found room 322. She took a couple of minutes to prepare herself outside the door and then took one last deep breathe before opening the door. She could feel her hand shaking as she turned the knob.

She nervously peeked her head around the door and noticed a small frail figure in bed sleeping. Walking closer, Rose saw it was indeed her mother. Her hair was long and still the same fiery redness which Rose possessed, her face was thin and gaunt. This did not look like her mother. The room was full of flowers and a few cards but it still did not brighten the white colour of the room. Shakily, Rose took the seat and watched her mother sleeping. This did not feel real. She felt a small tear in her eye and hesitantly reached out to her mothers small frail hand. She looked pale and ghostlike.

A few tears escaped Rose's eyes as she delicately stroked her mothers hand.

She closed her eyes and rested her head on the bed.

''Come on mother, you can pull through this.'' She whispered.


	9. Nine - Hope for the future

**Edit: Re-posting this chapter to make this story complete again as it previously sat unfinished and I forgot all about this last chapter.**

**11/5/14**

Throwing a single red rose into the ground where her mother's coffin now lay, Rose turned away straight into Jack's arms for comfort. The entire town had turned out to attend her funeral. Glancing over to Cal and his family, she saw them stood expressionless, not fully understanding what was happening. Cal was dressed in his finest tuxedo, he still refused to look her in the eye. Rose had broke the engagement off with him, three days before her mother had died. After returning the ring to him, she had expected him to kick off, maybe even yell at her but when he proposed he knew that Ruth and Rose needed him, but now they didn't. She had found the strength from somewhere to get on with her life. She had lost both her parents in such a short space of time but she had also been freed to do what she wanted with her life.

Back at the house, the air was silent. Rose removed her black veil and satin gloves before placing them on the dining room table. There was a knock on her bedroom door which was open slightly ajar, Cal entered. Downstairs a small buffet was being held in her mother's honour for the mourners to come together for a small celebration of her life. Most of the town had only come back for the gossip.

''My family and I are heading back to Philly this evening.'' Cal told her. ''Will you be joining us?''

Rose sniffed. She shook her head once. ''No. I have things to attend to here.''

Cal smiled a little, he leant forward and touched Rose's face. ''I'm sorry for your loss Rose. I understand your reason for ending the engagement.''

''I'm sorry I prolonged it. I knew I couldn't marry you from the start.'' She told him.

''I guess I always knew'' He hung his head. ''Well, if you ever need anything…'' He turned to leave. Rose took some comfort in this. ''Oh and that boy is downstairs looking for you.'' He took one last look at Rose, she nodded knowing that he meant Jack. For a strange reason she felt guilty.

''I did love you Rose…'' His voice came, softly almost like he meant it. He had shown a different side since their engagement had ended and she wondered if he had realised just how short life is, that money doesn't save you from anything.

''I feel like I've just lost everything in this last year.' Rose sobbed. She downed more of her wine feeling it sting her throat but she didn't care, she needed something to numb her pain. Jack watched her face screw and he took the glass away from her not wanting her to become ill. ''My father died, now my mother. What else have I got left to lose?''

''Yourself Rose, you have to use this time to figure out what you want.'' Jack told her forcefully. The Rose he knew would never give up so easily, not even after so many bad things happening around her, she had the strength to fight on.

''I know that.'' She stood from her chair, a little shaky. Jack came towards her and she rested her head on his shoulder.' 'I know what I want Jack.'' She whispered. ''I've fought it for years but I cannot do it anymore.''

He ran his fingers through her soft curls before she pulled away. He saw the tears in her green eyes, he traced the line down her cheek before kissing it softly. She shivered, her whole body trembling.

'Do you know what I want Rose?' He whispered to her. She shook her head silently, her eyes not leaving his. He touched her face and rubbed their noses together slightly. ''I want to marry you.'' Her eyes widened, did he really say that? ''I know I don't have much. I will never be a rich man Rose. But I know I can make you happy, I would do anything for you.''

She smiled, tears running down her face. ''Oh God Jack.'' She felt her stomach knot. ''I didn't see that one coming.''

Reluctantly, Rose pulled herself away from Jack. Inside, she felt so happy that he was here with her. They had so much to talk about but yet neither of them knew where to start.

''Jack…I…'' Rose started but couldn't carry on. She felt as though she could break down right there and then.

''Shush Rose.'' he silenced her by placing a finger on her curved lips. His eyes grew wider as he took in her beautiful face, her curls, everything about her. Placing his right arm around her back, he took his right hand in hers and slowly began to move his feet.

''Do you remember Rose?'' he said breathlessly. ''Do you remember the first time we danced?'' He felt a small nod of Rose's head and she lifted her face to him.

''Always Jack. I'll always remember. The way you held me, how you whirled me around, how you taught me how to be so carefree and joyous.''

In that moment, Jack knew by just looking into Rose's eyes she returned they feeling he had for her. Pulling her body closer to him, he gently moved her hair from her shoulders, and gently kissed her neck and she closed her eyes with pleasure feeling all of her body tingle. ''God Jack…''

''Rose…we need to talk.'' He managed through his deep breaths, he felt as though he could barely control himself tonight . Rose nodded in agreement. They had to talk. ''I need to know if you want me as much as I want you.''

''Of course I do.'' She sighed heavily. ''Its just that all of my life things have been a huge blur and you were the only clear thing that was there.''

Reaching into his pocket, Jack found his cigarettes and offered one to Rose, surprisingly she took one. It had been years since Rose had smoked properly. Jack lit his, before offering his matches to Rose. Puffing away on his cigarette he took a seat beside Rose, flicking his ash into the ashtray in the centre of the dark oak table.

''I don't know what to say Jack.'' Rose admitted, bowing her head.

''Just tell me everything Rose…' Jack hesitated for a moment before asking his question. ''Do you want to go back to Santa Monica?''

Her head raised, and she glanced at him in the eyes. ''Yes I do, more than anything.' 'Tears fell from Rose's eyes and she took once last puff of her half smoked cigarette before stubbing it clean out. She stood before walking absentmindedly around the room. ''I do want you Jack and I would love to run back there and live happily ever after but it just isn't feasible. I have school here and you have the gallery.''

Putting out his cigarette, Jack came to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. Her arms were crossed, her eyes welling with tears. ''Then we stay Rose.''

''What?''

''You heard me Rose. All I've ever wanted is you, all my life I've loved you and I love you still. I never stopped wanting you and loving you. If staying here is what it takes to be with you then so be it.''

''I only have a year of school.'' She told him. ''But I could leave…''

''No!'' Jack shook her shoulders. ''I want you to stay in school and get an education Rose. it's a privilege I never had.''

Jack's face broke into a smile, something Rose had not seen for a while. He looked so happy, and pulled her towards him once again and kissed her forehead. She wrapped her arms around his body and just stayed there for what seemed like eternity, just in the arms of the man she loved. The fire crackled and cast a warm glow over the room, but to Rose and Jack everything else in the room disappeared and they were the only thing that mattered. Then Jack thought of Rose, and his love for her, how content he felt with her in his arms and he never wanted the moment to end. He felt her nod.' 'Okay…''

''Okay what?''

''Lets do it. I will stay here until school is over and then we will go home, back to the place we met.'' She smiled through her tears.

Rose pulled her body away from Jack but still was close enough to see into his eyes. A look of mischief played across his face.

''I know how much we love each other, and that things are still a mess right now''

''That's what I want too Jack. I can't imagine my life without you.''

Stepping back slightly from Rose, he felt his heart pound more than it had ever done before. He felt happy knowing that everything was out in the open. ''You're never going to be without me Rose. What we had that summer was so much more than a summer romance.''

''I know it was…its forever…I hope.''


End file.
